Lady of the Castle:  Tobira
by daisuke-kaizaa
Summary: Esta é a primeira da série.  A primeira saga é uma porta, um início.    Tobira  jp    Porta
1. A porta é o começo, é o prólogo

_- Aww... que tédio!_

Uma voz ecoou pelo parque.  
O tom de desânimo dava a entender que o autor daquela frase estava tendo um dia ruim ou estava com mal-humor.

Não é pra menos.

- Perdi o treino... Hikari-chan... saiu com o Takeru... E quase todos estão ocupados.

Uma silhueta se espreguiça. Atirada no gramado verde e vivo, observando o céu azul sereno com algumas nuvens que pareciam ser feitas de algodão.  
Ao seu lado estava justamente sua mochila, com seu uniforme e seus pertences.

Aquele dia era, sem dúvida alguma, um tédio total.

- Chibimon... – a sombra se levantara e espichara o pescoço para olhar um pequeno ser, do outro lado da mochila.

Uma criaturinha azul dormia profundamente. Ao invés de acordá-la, o indivíduo resolveu voltar a observar o céu.  
Soltando um suspiro desanimado, logo fecha os olhos e passa a tentar dormir também.

Mas algo logo salta em seu estômago:

- Daisuke!  
- ? Acordou já, Chibimon? – levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de uma bolinha azul que subiu até seu peito.  
- Ahn... pensei ter ouvido você me chamar. – a criatura azul piscou os olhos, confusa.  
- Nada não... Pode voltar a dormir... – Daisuke volta a deitar a cabeça na grama, olhando pra cima.  
- Qual o problema?  
- Nada não, Chibimon..  
- Ainda está chateado por ter perdido o treino de futebol?  
- Isso foi culpa da Jun que simplesmente roubou meu despertador...  
- Mas... pra quê?  
- Ela disse que precisava dele para acordar bem cedo... Sei lá o que ia fazer. Eu tentei dizer a ela que tinha treino logo pela manhã, mas não adiantou.  
- Ih...  
- E pra completar tudo... Quando fui ver se a Hikari-chan queria dar uma volta pelo parque... Taichi disse que ela havia saído com o Takeru.  
- Ahn... Por isso você está aborrecido, Dai-chan?  
Daisuke vira a cara pro lado, emburrado: - Ainda pergunta?  
- Opa... Desculpe, Daisuke. – Chibimon abaixa a cabeça.

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois. Uma brisa suave batia no momento.  
Chibimon desceu de cima do parceiro e deitou ao seu lado, observando o céu também.

- Chibimon...  
- O que, Daisuke?  
- Estava pensando... O que podemos fazer agora? Ficar atirado aqui não é nada legal.  
- Hm... Podíamos jogar bola! Assim você pode treinar!  
- Mas... Você é muito pequeno para pegar a bola... e para chuta-la também.  
- Ah, nós poderíamos ir ao Digital World e jogar lá, com nossos amigos!

Daisuke calou-se por uns segundos: A idéia de seu companheiro lhe pareceu boa e favorável.  
Poderia até esquecer seus problemas e se alegrar um pouco.

- Ei, grande idéia! – exclamou Motomiya, abrindo um sorriso. Logo depois se sentou.  
- Que bom que eu ajudei – Chibimon devolveu o gesto.  
- Não vamos perder tempo, talvez possamos fazer mais do que jogar bola... Como... Como explorar outras partes do Digital World!  
- Erm... E quanto aos seus pais e a Jun? – perguntou o bichinho azul.  
- Ah, nós vamos voltar antes do jantar. Sem preocupações, Chibimon.

Dizendo isso, Daisuke se levantou, pegou suas coisas e seu parceiro pulou em seu ombro.

Eles correram pela cidade, até chegarem à frente da escola, onde entraram e se dirigiram para a sala de informática:

- DIGITAL GATE, OPEN!

Apontando o D-3 para a tela, o portal se abre.  
Daisuke e o digimon azul são sugados e vão para o Digital World.

Chegando lá...

- Ei, olha só quem voltou! – disseram algumas sombras.  
- Ah, ainda lembro quando jogamos bola! – disseram outras.

- Hm? – Daisuke se virou e olhou para um grupo de digimons.  
- Olha, Daisuke! Aqueles não são os... Punimons com quem brincamos naquela vez? – V-mon apontava para os digimons.  
- Ah! São eles! – diz, se virando e sorrindo para os antigos amigos – Oi!

- Aaaaaaaaaah, ele voltou! – exclamaram todos os digimons, correndo e pulando em Daisuke.  
- WHOA!

V-mon acabou dando um giro completo e cai sentado no chão. Ao olhar para sua frente vê Daisuke se afogando em uma montanha de digimons.

- Ei! Ei! Saiam de cima! E-eu também estou contente de rever vocês, mas... Estou ficando sem ar aqui!  
- Ei, gente! Assim vocês vão matá-lo sufocado! – gritou V-mon.

Os digimons saíram de cima de Daisuke, que respirava meio ofegante com aquele ataque de felicidade.  
Passou uns minutos e eles se sentaram no chão. Conversa vai e vem...

- Então vocês cresceram! Que legal! Mas... Tirando os Gabumons e Elecmons, quem são vocês? – Daisuke mostrava-se confuso ao ver outros dois tipos que um Tunomon poderia evoluir.

- Nós somos Bearmons agora. – respondeu um digimon urso.  
- E nós somos Gaomons. – respondeu outro digimon, que era um cachorro azul.

- Ah sim! – sorriu o escolhido – Que interessante, não sabia que algumas espécies poderiam evoluir para outros digimons... Ou será que acabei esquecendo? – disse para si mesmo, meio confuso.  
- Não esquenta, Daisuke. Bem, eu vou dar uma volta por aí... Não vou jogar ok? – pronunciou V-mon, dando um salto ao se levantar e saiu andando pelo campo.  
- Jogar? – os digimons ficaram felizes, seus olhos brilhavam como estrelas reluzentes – Então... Daisuke-senpai vai jogar conosco?  
- Bem... Se tivermos uma bola, podemos sim.  
- A gente acha uma! – berrou um Gaomon, correndo para um canto, em direção de uma vila.

Assim que conseguem uma bola, os digimons montam seus times.  
E não vamos mentir, até houve uma pequena discussão entre eles para saber em que time ficaria Daisuke.

Mas enfim, depois de tudo organizado o jogo iniciou.  
Todos estavam se divertido a beça.

V-mon se distanciou de lá, sabendo que não tinha mais perigo algum e era um lugar calmo. Caso ocorresse algo com os digimons ou com Daisuke logo saberia.  
O silêncio tornava a vista daquela pequena colina mais bela. O azulzinho mal queria tirar os olhos da paisagem, que além de bela, o trazia uma sensação de tranqüilidade, de paz.  
O pequeno digimon admirava o lugar, aproveitara aquele momento para relaxar. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela brisa fresca e pelo som do ambiente, como o vento batendo suavemente nas folhas das árvores e nos arbustos, e o perfume das flores sendo espalhados pelo ar.

Tudo ia bem, até que...

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Aquele grito o tirou do transe.

- M-mas? Essa voz... DAISUKE!

V-mon deu um salto, e voltou para onde estava seu parceiro. Ao chegar lá se depara com os digimons pasmos e desesperados.

- Pessoal! O que aconteceu? Onde está o Daisuke? – perguntava V-mon, ofegante de tanto correr.  
- N-Nós não sabemos! – falou um Elecmon.  
- A bola acabou indo para a entrada da floresta... Ele se ofereceu para ir buscar... – disse um Gabumon.  
- E nos pediu para ficarmos aqui o esperando. – completava um Gaomon.  
- Foi aí que ouvimos um grito e corremos atrás. Só encontramos a bola e... isto aqui – concluiu o Bearmon, mostrando a V-mon algo que o fez dar um pulo pra trás.  
- Os goggles do Daisuke!  
- Sim... deve ter caído... – Bearmon entrega os goggles a V-mon.

V-mon ficou mais preocupado ainda.  
O que raios aconteceu a Daisuke? Será que ele está bem?


	2. Castelo, Confusão

_- Oww... Minha cabeça dói... Ahn? Onde eu estou?_

Daisuke acordara em outro lugar. Ele tinha ido buscar a bola que havia caído na floresta graças a um chute seu.  
Porém quando a encontrou uma sombra o cobriu. Mal pode ver quem era, pois logo depois de dar um grito o tal indivíduo o nocauteou.

Agora estava lá, em um lugar bem diferente do que ele já tinha visto antes.  
Confuso com o que aconteceu, o jovem Motomiya se levantou... de uma cama?

- Mas... isso aqui parece um quarto! Eu hein? Será que acabei batendo de cara numa árvore e estou sonhando?

Deu alguns passos e foi até uma janela. Olhou para fora e viu a floresta.  
Pensou então que não devia estar sonhando, pois sentia uma dor na cabeça, como se tivesse levado algum golpe.

- Ah, o nosso hóspede já acordou! – disse uma estranha voz, que estava parada na porta do quarto.  
- AAH! Quem é você? – Daisuke se virou, assustado.  
- A camareira... Black Tailmon. Espero que tenha tido um bom sonho. – sorriu.  
- É, eu tive... – disse, em um tom irônico.  
- O banquete logo estará servido~  
- Banquete? – disse, levantando uma sobrancelha – M-mas...  
- Até lá, jovem humano~ - saiu andando pelo corredor.

- Onde é que eu estou? – o goggle boy continuava confuso.

Afinal que lugar era aquele?  
Nisso, Daisuke resolve explorar o quarto, até encontrar seu D-terminal e D-3 em cima de uma mesa. E na parede havia um espelho.  
Dirigiu-se até ali e pegou seus pertences, mas não pode deixar de reparar em algo diferente em si:

- Aaah! Meus goggles! – começou a revirar o quarto a procura deles.

- O que o senhor está fazendo? – falou outra voz, que havia parado na frente da porta.  
- AAH! – Com isto, Daisuke bate com a cabeça na cama, enquanto procurava pelos goggles em baixo dela.  
- Oh! Você se machucou? – o digimon entra e corre até ele, preocupado.  
- Ack... – resmunga, tirando a cabeça de baixo e olhando para o ser – Não foi nada. Eu acabei perdendo meus goggles.  
- Goggles? O que é isso?  
- Ahn... São uns óculos que um amigo me deu de presente. Eu os cuido com todo cuidado possível... Até agora – Dai suspira.  
- Ah... Mas o senhor estava sem eles quando chegou ao castelo.  
- Ah sim, então eu os... ESPERAÍ, VOCÊ DISSE CASTELO?

Daisuke deu um salto e caiu sentado no chão, olhou pra o digimon, assustado.

- E-espera... Está dizendo que eu estou em um castelo? E quem é você?  
- tenha calma, jovem. Eu sou Candmon. Sou um dos empregados deste lugar.  
- Ah... Mas... Por que eu estou aqui? – Daisuke continuou seu interrogatório.  
- Bem, foi a mando de nossa mestra.  
- O que? – o menino mudou de expressão – Eu fui raptado por um digimon? O que é que ela quer comigo, hein? – bufou.  
- Não se preocupe. Pelo visto não é nada de mais. Apenas relaxe... Ela não lhe fará mal algum.  
- Ah claro... não foi você que está com uma dor na nuca causada por um digimon que mal sei como era! – resmungou a criança.  
- Mil perdões...  
- Quem foi o troglodita que me nocauteou, hein?  
- Oh, a mestra está me chamando. Até mais, senhor. – sai do quarto.  
- Mas que droga! O que é que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Daisuke observou o local, e tentou se acalmar. Decide sair do quarto e explorar tal castelo, com a esperança de achar alguém que pudesse explicar o porquê de ter sido levado para lá..  
Ou até mesmo achar uma saída e voltar para o campo.

Ao sair, reparou bem no corredor: parecia aquele típico castelo dos filmes de terror.  
O menino voltou a pensar. O que a tal dona do castelo queria com ele?

Ficou parado ali mesmo, com um pouco de medo das hipóteses formuladas por sua cabeça:  
Ou ela iria torturá-lo ou ele seria o tal banquete. Teorias nada agradáveis.

Mas como não ia ganhar nada esperando para descobrir o que queriam, Daisuke tomou coragem e continuou a andar pelo castelo.  
Desceu as escadas até reencontrar a camareira:

- Ei, Black Tailmon... – chamou-a.  
- Uhh? – a gata se voltou a ele.  
- Sabe o que a dona deste castelo quer comigo? – perguntou com um ar de confuso, piscando os olhos.  
- Ah! Ela te viu pelo espelho mágico de sua saleta! Acho que ela quer te conhecer melhor.  
- Ah claro... mandar um troglodita para me nocautear e me arrastar para cá é uma boa forma de se conhecer pessoas – resmungou baixinho, para si mesmo.  
- Não tenha medo, a mestra não lhe fará mal algum. – sorriu.  
- Não? – voltou a prestar atenção nela.  
- Não. Nossa mestra não faria mal a alguém que ela achou interessante~  
- Estou começando a achar que não devia ter ido sozinho pegar aquela bola – pensou, suspirando.  
- Ah, o banquete estará pronto em dois minutos, senhor.  
- Ahn... onde fica a saída? – o goggle boy perguntou, com um pouco de medo ao ouvir a camareira falar do banquete mais uma vez.  
- Ué, não vai ficar? Bom, a saída é logo ali – apontou para um corredor, à esquerda. No final dele havia uma porta.  
- Obrigado! Até mais.

Daisuke saiu correndo a toda em direção da porta.

No entanto, ao chegar lá...

- Eh? – sente que está sendo observado.  
- Onde pensa que vai, convidado? – disse uma sombra, maior que Daisuke. A voz era meio grossa.  
- M-Mas... – Motomiya vira o rosto para a direita e vê apenas um par de olhos amarelos em um canto escuro.  
- A mestra quer falar com você, portanto não permitirei que saia do castelo! – estralando os punhos.  
- Opa... Espera aí, "coisa-que-não-sei-o-que-é"... Não precisamos resolver isso na briga...  
- Sei...  
- Erm... Bye!

Motomiya sai correndo a toda pelo castelo, e a sombra, que se revelava ser um WereGarurumon preto, saiu atrás.

- MAS ESTE DIA SÓ TEM A PIORAR? – berrou o jovem, correndo o máximo que podia.  
- NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE FUJA, HUMANO! – rosnava o lobo.  
- V-MON, ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CARAMBA?

Falando nele...

- Ok. Eu irei atrás do Daisuke! – pronunciou o dragãozinho azul.  
- Tem certeza? Pode ser perigoso entrar naquela floresta assim... sozinho. – disse um Gaomon.  
- É, aquele lugar não é lá tão tranqüilo assim... – completou um Gabumon.  
- Como assim? Eu sei me cuidar sozinho e o Daisuke é meu parceiro! Além do mais, não posso por a vida de vocês em risco.  
- É que aquela floresta é mal-assombrada. Nós tentamos avisá-lo antes, mas... Ele disse que não ia demorar e que não tinha medo algum. – um dos Elecmons explicou ao parceiro de Dai.  
- Mal-assombrada? – V-mon deu uma olhada para a tal floresta, e voltou a atenção no grupo de digimons – Não vejo nada de mais nela.  
- Mas ela é! Dizem que quando alguém entra na floresta mal-assombrada... Nunca mais volta! – berrou um dos Bearmons, trêmulo.

V-mon ficou calado. Sabia que Daisuke poderia estar precisando dele e que devia procurá-lo.  
Mas o simples fato de que eles estavam sozinhos dificultava mais ainda a situação: Como o azulzinho iria achar seu parceiro em uma floresta?  
E o pior... E se ele foi pego ou estivesse ferido?

As preocupações tomaram conta dos pensamentos de V-mon, o fazendo logo tomar uma decisão que não agradaria aos amigos:

- Não! Eu tenho que ir atrás dele! Eu sinto que o Daisuke está precisando de mim!  
- Mas... como irá achá-lo? Não vimos pegadas ou qualquer coisa que indique para onde tenha ido ou sido levado! – disseram alguns digimons, pasmos.  
- Não importa! Eu sei que vou conseguir. Apenas esperem aqui. Caso eu demore peçam ajuda. Creio que Agumon e os outros possam entrar em contato com os seus parceiros.  
- Se você insiste... – suspirou o Bearmon – Ok então. Mas tome muito cuidado...  
- Sem problemas, gente! – sorriu V-mon, ao estilo de seu parceiro – Eu tenho certeza que acharei o Daisuke e voltaremos são e salvos.

Com isto, o parceiro do Goggle Boy adentra na floresta, com o intuito de encontrar o menino.  
E os seus amigos digimons na expectativa que eles voltem.


	3. Encontros e desencontros

_- QUER PARAR DE ME SEGUIR?_ – berrava o menino, demonstrando estar cansado daquela correria toda.

- GRRR – o lobo apenas rosnava.  
- Parece que não... – suspira.

A perseguição durou mais ou menos uma hora.  
Só se encerrou quando Daisuke teve uma brilhante idéia.

- Já sei como despistar esse cara! – pensou, dando um sorriso.  
- Vai desistir ou não? – esbravejou WereGarurumon.

Daisuke entra em um corredor e pula direto atrás de uma cortina antes mesmo que o lobo negro o alcançasse.  
Nisso o lupino acaba passando por ele.

- Hehe... ele nem me viu aqui! – pensou Motomiya, sorrindo feito malandro.

_'Snif snif'_

- Que barulho é esse? – se perguntou mentalmente.

O lobo havia voltado.  
Seu olfato havia detectado algo estranho atrás da cortina. E agora estava lá, um troglodita a cheirar.

- Cheiro de humano.  
- Uh-oh... *glup* - pensou ele.  
- ... – olha para o chão e vê um par de pés - AHÁ! – disse, puxando a cortina e revelando o esconderijo do goggle boy.

- AAAH! – sai correndo mais uma vez.  
- VOLTE AQUI!

Sua idéia não funcionou, claro... Estava competindo com um digimon lobo. No entanto se render era uma das possibilidades descartadas por ele. Afinal, o que iria ganhar se desistisse?

- Espera aí! – para, encara WereGarurumon.  
- Desistiu pirralho? – rosnou, parando na sua frente.  
- Isso não faz sentido. Se eu não estou nem mais perto da porta... Por que ainda está atrás de mim?  
- Eh...? Eu não sei...  
- Nem corri para outra saída... Aliás, nem sei se têm outras neste castelo.  
- Bem, nesse caso... Eu não posso te deixar sair sem a autorização dela. Caso contrário eu vou ter de ir atrás de você e te trazer de volta...  
Daisuke então se toca: - Então foi você quem me atacou e me trouxe para cá?  
- Sim, por quê?  
- Não tinha outro jeito não? – resmunga – Nocautear os outros e arrastá-los para um lugar desconhecido não é nada agradável.  
- Ué, eu sempre fiz isso e quase ninguém reclamou.  
- Pois eu sou o primeiro a reclamar! Agora eu estou preso aqui, sem o meu parceiro e pra completar perdi meus goggles! E também eu preciso voltar pra casa antes do jantar ou meus pais vão ficar preocupados!  
- E quer que eu faça o quê? – deu de ombros o lupino.  
- Que me deixe ir embora daqui, caramba! Não sou donzela pra ser raptado por um lobo troglodita e ser mantido neste castelo!  
- LOBO O QUÊ? – fechou o punho, com raiva.  
- Err... Eu acho que ouvi me chamarem... FUI! – volta a correr.  
- VOLTE AQUI!

E começou tudo de novo.

Depois daquela perseguição toda... Daisuke não teve outra opção a não ser ficar.  
De que forma ele descobriria o que a tal "mestra" queria com ele se não no banquete?

O garoto havia voltado para o quarto, e ficara a observar a floresta da janela.  
Meio impaciente... meio confuso. Soltou uns dois ou três suspiros. Volta e meia fitava no D-3, caso V-mon resolvesse procurá-lo.  
Mas nada. Nem sinal do azulzinho.

- Senhor, o banquete está servido. – disse a camareira, que subiu para chamá-lo.  
- Ok... – suspirou, colocando o D-3 no bolso e seguindo-a até a sala de jantar.

Chegando a uma sala gigantesca, com um carpete vermelho sangue, tochas nos cantos e um candelabro em ouro pendurado lá no alto, no centro... A camareira o levou para uma das partes de uma imensa mesa de madeira na cor tabaco, puxando a cadeira de mesma cor para o convidado sentar-se.

- Fique à vontade, senhor... – disse ela.  
- Poderia parar de me chamar assim? Meu nome é Daisuke.  
- Ah sim, desculpe-me. – a gata se direciona para uma porta, que dava acesso à cozinha.

- Bom, eu posso simplesmente me levantar agora e tentar sair daqui – pensou – Aquele WereGarurumon não está por perto... Portanto é uma boa hora para sair deste castelo.

Porém alguns minutos depois se sentou ao seu lado...  
Quem mais poderia ser?

- Não se importaria de eu me sentar aqui? – falou o lobo.  
- Ah mas que droga! Ele não vai largar do meu pé? – pensou Daisuke, dando um pequeno suspiro – Não, não tem problema algum... – respondeu, forçando um sorriso.

Então vieram os outros serventes da residência: todos com bandejas platinadas.  
Colocaram-nas em cima da mesa, levantando as tampas.

O menino olhou praquilo tudo e exclamou:

- Eh? O que é isto aí?  
- Abóbora de Pumpmon, Asas de Pipismon, Óleo de Koromon com sementes de Floramon e... Patas de Aero V-dramon assadas. – explicou um digimon semelhante ao Patamon, porém era azul: Tsukaimon.  
- Erm... acho que vou deixar pra próxima – disse Daisuke, com a mão na boca e fazendo uma cara de enjôo.  
- Melhor pra mim, sobra mais. – provocou o WereGarurumon, servindo-se de algumas patas e asas.

O 'convidado' suspirou mais uma vez, debruçando-se na mesa e deitando a testa em seus braços, olhando para o carpete.

Eis que as portas principais do salão, que ligava a outra parte daquele lugar (e onde Daisuke nem havia passado por lá), se abrem.  
Todos, sem exceção alguma, olham para tal canto e vêem uma silhueta feminina, que mal se via devido à luminosidade de uma imensa janela no fundo da sala que dava aquela entrada.

Mas... aquela imagem parecia lembrar algo a Daisuke. A sensação que já havia visto aquela sombra antes.

Ela se aproxima. E a cada passo que dava, o menino suava a frio. Quando estava mais próxima da mesa, os empregados fecharam a porta.

A sombra era...

_- HIKARI-CHAN?_

Enquanto isso...

- DAISUKEEEEE!

A voz de V-mon ecoava pela vasta floresta sombria. Os tons de roxo se misturavam com o preto, com o azul e com outras cores sombrias.  
As árvores tinham galhos que pareciam ser garras, as folhagens eram secas.

O dragãozinho logo se perguntava se conseguiria achar o seu parceiro naquele ambiente sinistro... E se não havia digimons habitando aquele cenário medonho.

- Não foi uma boa idéia... Acho que eu devia ter pedido ajuda aos outros! – disse a si mesmo – Mas... por aonde eu vim mesmo? – suspirou, olhando ao redor.

V-mon estava perdido. De fato.  
Não encontrou seu parceiro, mas também agora estava no meio daquela floresta.

O que fazer agora?  
A cada segundo que se passava ele começava a achar que devia ter ficado com Daisuke ao invés de sair para tomar um ar fresco. Por uma mera distração sua, o parceiro sumiu sem deixar vestígios e agora estava ali, parado.

Suas preocupações começavam a atormentar. Sua mente estava pesada, cheia de culpa.  
E aquele lugar também contribuía com o negativismo do digimon.

O azulzinho, então, olhou para os goggles, que ainda estavam em sua mão direita.

- NÃO! Eu não posso ter medo! Eu tenho que continuar e achar o Daisuke antes que aconteça algo a ele! – esbravejou.  
- Não posso desistir, não posso deixar o medo me subir à cabeça!  
- Eu vou achá-lo! Custe o que custar!

E dizendo isso, o parceiro de Daisuke coloca os goggles em sua testa e prossegue em sua busca.

- Yosh! Aqui vou eu.

V-mon continuou caminhando... Caminhando... e caminhando.  
Apenas via árvores e plantas. Algumas vezes algumas pedras e galhos no chão.  
Pra facilitar, um vento gélido começou a castigar aquele ambiente de trevas.

Porém a determinação o fazia resistir a tudo aquilo.  
A vontade de encontrar o parceiro era maior.

- Eu sinto que ele precisa de mim! – pensou.

O vento começa a ficar mais forte, dificultando a locomoção dele.

- Kh! Não... vou deixar um ventinho frio como este me derrotar!

A cada passo dado o 'ventinho' ficava mais e mais forte.

...  
Porém, a sorte o abençoou.

- Um castelo! Talvez eu possa descansar um pouco...  
- E também... alguém pode ter visto o Daisuke!

V-mon se aproxima da porta, e bate-a. Senta ali mesmo e espera.  
A porta lentamente se abre.

O que será que irá acontecer agora? 


	4. A aparência não significa nada

_- H-Hikari-chan? O que está fazendo aqui?_

Daisuke se levantou rapidamente da mesa, olhando para a jovem, que vestia um vestido vermelho.  
Mas não era um vestido comum. Ele lembrava o de uma bruxa.

- Hikari-chan... E-eu pensei que... – o goggle boy estava totalmente confuso ao ver aquilo.  
- Mestra! – disseram os demais digimons – É uma honra tê-la aqui conosco.  
- Espera aí! Ela é a dona deste castelo? Impossível! – Dai ficava cada vez mais sem entender a situação.

- Então é este o jovem que eu vi no meu espelho? – falou a jovem.  
- Sim, mestra.. – respondia o lupino.  
- É... ele me parece interessante. – sorriu.

- Hikari! Não está me reconhecendo? O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – Motomiya fitou os olhos na dona, meio trêmulo.  
- Te reconhecer? – disse ela – Eu nunca te vi antes. É a primeira vez que conheço um humano.  
- Ahn?  
- Acho interessante o fato de um humano ter coragem de entrar nesta floresta sombria e dotada de trevas...  
- Se... Se você não é a Hikari-chan... Então quem é? – perguntou, perplexo.  
- Yami.  
- Yami? – pica os olhos – Parece loucura, mas você me lembra muito uma amiga e... – volta a olhar pra ela – Parece ser uma versão inversa da Hikari-chan... – pensou ele.  
- Loucura?  
- Ahn, deixa pra lá...

A Camareira dirigiu-se até Yami: - Mestra, o que estava fazendo naquela sala? Sabe que...  
- Black Tailmon, isso não é da sua conta. Eu fui resolver um assunto em particular.  
- Oh, perdão.  
- O banquete já foi servido, não? E como estão tratando o convidado?  
- Bem. Muito bem.  
- Ok... Continuem a tratá-lo dessa forma. E atendam tudo que ele pedir.  
- Sim, mestra.

A jovem sentou-se na ponta da mesa, próximo do lobo e de Daisuke.  
O escolhido, ainda confuso, resolveu logo descobrir o motivo do tal 'convite':

- Uh... Hika- digo.. Yami...  
- O que deseja, humano? – voltou sua atenção a ele.  
- Me disseram que gostaria de falar comigo... Do que se trata?  
- Conversaremos disso depois.  
- É que eu tenho um amigo que ficou pelo campo e... E eu preciso voltar pra casa.  
- O tempo não é importante.  
- Como não? Só se for pra você. Eu tenho que voltar para o meu mundo ou irei deixar minha família preocupada!  
- Cale-se, humano! Não levante a voz para a mestra! – rosnou o lupino.  
- Por favor, José... Não trate o convidado desta maneira.  
Daisuke ao ouvir aquilo segura o riso e pensa: - JOSÉ? O NOME DESSE CARA GIGANTESCO É JOSÉ?  
- É José, não me trate dessa maneira... – debochou o menino, olhando pro digimon.  
- Mestra Yami... Eu peço que me chame por Okami.  
- A propósito, o trouxe para cá em segurança?  
- Sim, mestra.  
- Se "segurança" significar me nocautear... – Daisuke resmungou, encarando-o.  
- Mas que pirralho-  
- Como assim o nocauteou? – Yami levantou e olhou para WereGarurumon.  
- Esse troglodita me acertou um golpe na nuca e eu desmaiei... Que forma educada de levar um convidado, hein? E ainda acabei perdendo meus goggles nisso.  
- O que eu lhe falei sobre nocautear os convidados? – bufou a garota.  
- Mas...  
- Ele não é nada gentil, hein? – provocou o jovem.  
- Mas que humano... – Okami rangia os dentes enquanto encarava Daisuke.  
- Chega! Não vou permitir que quebrem a paz e harmonia do banquete! José, vá comer do outro lado da mesa. Humano, vá para seu quarto.  
- Hein? Mas foi ele quem começou! – disseram os dois, apontando um pro outro.  
- Eu quem mando neste lugar! Minha palavra é LEI. – ergueu o punho direito, que começava a brilhar.  
- Erm... até mais! – ambos saíram da mesa, tremendo de medo.

No quarto...

- Ela pode perecer a Hikari-chan... Mas tem um temperamento pior que o da Jun!  
- Mas o que será que ela quer comigo? – perguntou-se, enquanto olhava pela janela.  
- Ah cara... Hoje não é o meu dia.

_'Toc toc'_

Alguém bate na porta.

- Huh? – Daisuke se vira, fixa os olhos na porta – Quem está aí?  
- Sou eu, a camareira.  
- ... Ok, Daisuke... relaxa. Pelo menos a camareira e o mordomo são legais... - disse a si mesmo.

Anda até a porta, abrindo-a minutos depois. Olha para a gata.

- Algo errado? – perguntou a ela.  
- Não, senhor Daisuke. A mestra está a sua espera na sala de estar.  
- Até agora não entendi qual é a dela... – suspirou. Logo voltou a atenção nela – E onde fica?  
- Por gentileza, me acompanhe.  
- Ok.

Black Tailmon o guiou pela imensa residência. Passaram por três corredores, desceram quatro escadas,  
Entraram em duas portas, passaram por mais quatro corredores, por mais três postas...  
E subiram mais cinco escadas. E chegaram a uma sala.

Uma sala com um carpete de Ikkakumon, várias tochas nas paredes e dois candelabros centrais no teto.  
Também havia um imenso sofá vermelho com duas poltronas viradas para o mesmo, da mesma cor.  
E mais a frente uma lareira acesa.

- Ô salinha longe... – comentou a si mesmo, exausto e tonto de tanto que andara.  
- Mestra – disse a servente – O jovem humano está aqui.  
- Ótimo. Entre. – disse ela, sentada no sofá.

Daisuke entra e se aproxima do sofá, mas para uns 2 passos antes.

- Poderia me dizer por que mandou aquele lobo idiota me trazer até aqui?  
- Sente-se. Eu quero tratar de um assunto sério contigo.  
- C-comigo? – disse, trêmulo.  
- Sim. Se ainda quiser viver, sente-se já.  
- Que delicadeza hein? – pensou. Em seguida sentou na poltrona.  
- Eu só vou falar uma vez. Então preste muita atenção... Ou irá se arrepender por isso.

Daisuke suou a frio depois de ouvir aquilo.

..  
Quanto ao V-mon...

_- O que deseja, forasteiro?_ – saiu uma voz da pequena abertura. O digimon azul só via um olho também.  
- Eu... eu posso entrar? Está ventando muito. E quero saber se viu um menino humano andando pela floresta. Estou a procura dele!  
- Menino humano?  
- Sim. Ele tem um cabelo espetado, está usando uma jaqueta azul com umas chamas e... Ele usa isto na cabeça – aponta para os goggles – O viu por aí?  
- Ah sim...  
- Você o viu? Onde? – V-mon sorriu, ao perceber que o tal digimon sabia de algo.  
- Sim, ele está neste castelo. Porém não pode te atender no momento.  
- Ahn? Mas... por quê?  
- A mestra quer falar com o humano a sós. Isso significa que não posso deixar você entrar.  
- O que? E eu vou ter que esperá-lo aqui fora? Está frio!  
- Sinto muito... São ordens da mestra.  
- Não pode me deixar ficar aqui fora! Eu vou congelar!  
- Sinto muito.  
- Não, espera!

O digimon misterioso fechou a porta e deixou V-mon ali mesmo.  
Mas pra quem suportou aquela tortura toda proporcionada pelo cenário sombrio da floresta...

- ABRA A PORTA! POR FAVOR! – bateu outra vez.  
- EU ESTOU PROCURANDO POR ELE FAZ HORAS JÁ!

Dentro, o digimon apenas ouvia os berros do dragãozinho.

- POR FAVOR! DAISUKE É MEU PARCEIRO!  
- EU DEVIA TER O PROTEGIDO! NÃO SEI SE ELE ESTÁ BEM, ESTOU PREOCUPADO!  
- ME DEIXE ENTRAR!

E ele continuou batendo na porta. Até que ela se abriu mais uma vez.

- A mestra está falando com ele neste momento. Mas acho que ela não irá se aborrecer se deixar você esperar aqui dentro. – disse o digimon, demonstrando estar com pena dele.  
- Sério? Obrigado!  
- Aquele menino... é seu parceiro?  
- Sim. Nós somos parceiros! – sorriu.  
- Bem... entre. Antes que você adoeça aí fora. – abre a porta, deixando que o azulzinho entrasse.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado. – falou V-mon, agradecido.  
- Disponha...  
- Eu me chamo V-mon, e você?  
- Candmon. Sou o mordomo deste castelo.  
- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – deu outro sorriso.  
- Venha... te levarei ao quarto dele... Assim que a conversa terminar eu irei avisá-lo.

V-mon acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu Candmon até o quarto.

Porém o lupino o observava de longe.  
E os seguem.

- Aqui está. – diz Candmon, abrindo a porta do quarto – Espere aqui. Creio que não vá demorar muito.  
- Ok, mais uma vez... obrigado.  
- Disponha, senhor. – sai do quarto, deixando V-mon sozinho.

- Wow, isso aqui parece um paraíso. Até que essa floresta não é tão assustadora assim... – V-mon adentrou o quarto, e se sentou na cama – Pelo jeito o Daisuke está bem, que bom...

_- Talvez.._. – ecoou uma voz pelo local.  
- Ahn? Quem é? Daisuke?  
- Não... – uma sombra surgiu na porta.

E pra completar o clima de terror, lá fora começava uma tempestade.  
Logo um trovão cai e faz aquele efeito clássico dos filmes.

- Q-Quem é você? – perguntou V-mon, assustado. Apenas via um par de olhos amarelos o encarando.  
- Eu sou Okami, um dos servos da mestra.  
- Okami?  
- É esse meu nome, alguma coisa contra?  
- Nada não... – suspira – Mas você me deu um susto! Não é legal assustar os outros, sabia?  
- Hmpf... Parece aquele pirralho que a mestra mandou pegar...  
- VOCÊ O QUE? ENTÃO O DAISUKE FOI CAPTURADO? ONDE ELE ESTÁ SEU...  
- Acalme-se. – entra o quarto e olha para o digimon de Daisuke – Eu fiz isso a mando da mestra.  
- Quem é sua mestra? E o que ela quer com o Daisuke?  
- Não posso te responder... Pois nem eu sei.  
- Não sabe? Não é um dos lacaios dela?  
- Ela quer falar com o humano. Portanto não interrompa.  
- Ele é o meu parceiro. Acha que vou deixá-lo correr risco? Nem pensar! Eu vou encontrar o Daisuke agora mesmo! – salta da cama e anda até a porta.  
- Você sabe mesmo onde ele está?  
- Erm... não? – respondeu, parando no corredor.

Okami suspirou, olhou para o digimon criança e disse:

- Na sala de estar. Fica do outro lado do castelo.  
- Ah, deve ser fácil...  
- Este lugar é um labirinto... Não é tão simples assim ir praquela sala.  
- *doki* N-não é? – virou-se lentamente, pasmo.  
- Se quiser chegar lá a tempo...  
- POR FAVOR ME DIGA COMO! – V-mon deu outro salto, voltando pra dentro do quarto e implorando ao lupino.  
- O que eu ganho com isso? – fazendo pouco caso do baixinho.  
- Você é do tipo difícil, não é? Não ajuda nem mesmo quando te imploram...  
- Aquele pirralho me chamou de lobo troglodita...  
- E não me ajudar só por causa DISSO? – bufou, indignado.  
- Não.  
- Ah qual é! O Daisuke é o meu parceiro! Nunca se importou com alguém antes?  
- Só com a... mestra.  
- Então! O Daisuke é importante pra mim! Assim como sua mestra é importante pra você!  
- Eu...  
V-mon o olha nos olhos, com uma carinha de gatinho manhoso, implorando: - Por favor, Okami-san~  
- ... Esse olhar...  
- Por favor! – continua.  
- OK, OK. SÓ PARE COM ESTE OLHAR FOFO! Isso é... medonho!  
- Obrigado!

Então o lobo guia V-mon até o local que se encontra o goggle boy.  
Problemas a vista? Daisuke corre algum risco ou não?


	5. O pedido, uma ordem

_- Tá... Tá bom..._ *glup*

- Não tenha medo. Eu só estava brincado, meu jovem – riu a moça.  
- ... Mas que brincadeira idiota viu? – pensou ele, nada feliz com aquilo.  
- Bem, o que queres? Não pode se apressar um pouco... Eu preciso mesmo voltar pra casa!  
- Quieto, te asseguro que não irá demorar muito. Além disso a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. – respondeu Yami.  
- Mas... Ok, ok... – suspirou o menino, emburrado.  
- Sabe que há rumores que quem entra nesta floresta nunca mais volta, não é?  
- ... C-como assim?  
- É mero boato espalhado pelo vilarejo vizinho. Mas dentro deste castelo há uma ala que ninguém conseguiu chegar até o final. E é neste lugar que está algo que eu quero.  
- Me deixa adivinhar o resto... Tá querendo que eu vá até esse lugar e pegue pra você, certo?  
- Exatamente. Porém os demais que foram nunca retornaram para disser o que viram lá.

Daisuke engoliu a seco. Novamente imaginou o que poderia estar o aguardando naquele lugar.  
Até que ela o chama a atenção:

- Humano?  
- Ahn? – olha pra ela.  
- O que foi, algo te atormenta?  
- Eu vou ter que ir lá... sozinho?  
- Sim, humano.  
- Não posso nem ao menos procurar pelo meu parceiro? E meu nome é Daisuke *gota*  
- Parceiro?  
- É, um digimon azul com um "V" amarelo na testa. Ele se chama V-mon.  
- Hm... Posso pedir para o José procurá-lo.  
- Ah claro, aquele troglodita vai é matar meu amigo... – resmungou.

- Ah, e por que você não foi até lá? Tem algo que te impede?  
- Sim. Uma magia colocada neste lugar. Eu não tenho acesso.  
- Por quê?  
- Foi um feitiço que um velho trapaceiro colocou.  
- Velho trapaceiro?  
- ... Por favor, Daisuke-kun... – fita em seus olhos – Recupere o que está naquela sala para mim...

Mas aquele olhar não era tão normal assim. Os olhos pareciam por em transe o menino.  
Olhos sombrios... olhos sinistros. Dotados de trevas.

Seria uma tática dela para conseguir algo?  
Aquilo realmente estava surtindo efeito...

- E-eu...

Até que...

_- DAISUKE!_ – soou uma voz , vindo de outra porta daquela sala.  
- V-mon? – Daisuke volta a si, olhando em direção da voz e abrindo um sorriso.  
- Mas o que? Eu disse que não queria ser interrompida! – rangeu os dentes a jovem, e se levantou.

Daisuke logo se levanta e corre até seu inseparável companheiro azul.  
E se abraçam, olhando um para o outro.

- Onde você estava? Fiquei preocupado! – falou o azulzinho.  
- Aqui o tempo todo... Um lobo gigante e feioso que me trouxe pra cá.  
- Você está bem? Estava te procurando desde que ouvi o seu grito!  
- Estou... Ugh, com uma pequena dor na cabeça...

- Como é que você chegou aqui, forasteiro? – interrogou Yami, voltando-se a V-mon.  
- Ahn? Essa não é a...  
- Não, V-mon... Ela parece a Hikari-chan mas é outra pessoa... – sussurra ao digimon – E ela não é muito gentil...  
- Vamos, DIGA. E o que veio fazer aqui? Só entra quem eu quiser neste castelo! – esbravejou a moça.  
- Calma, calma, Yami... Ele é o meu parceiro. – disse Daisuke, olhando-a.  
- Ah, Daisuke... O Bearmon achou os seus goggles. – V-mon chamou sua atenção.  
- Eu vi, e você ficou legal com eles! – respondeu o menino, prestando atenção em seu parceiro.  
- Sério?  
- Com certeza!  
- Obrigado, Daisuke! Posso continuar com eles?  
- Não.  
- Ahn?  
- Haha, to brincando. Pode sim. Só não os perde...  
- Pode deixar!

- Ei, eu estava tratando de negócios, seu digimon azul insolente! – esbravejou ela.  
- Não o chame assim. – Daisuke a encarou, sério – Se quiser que eu vá até esta tal sala e pegue seja lá o que for... Melhor não fazer mal algum ao meu amigo.  
- Grr... Esta bem, esta bem... Odeio chantagem.  
- E o que você estava fazendo não era? – pensou.  
- Mas... que história é essa? – perguntou o dragãozinho.  
- Sente-se... eu irei explicar. – Yami sentou no sofá de novo – Creio que agora não há mais preocupação alguma, certo menino?

Ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Logo cada um se sentou nas poltronas. Yami explicou mais uma vez o que ela queria com Motomiya, mas por causa do novo convidado.

- Mas... você quer que o Daisuke vá até lá e recupere algo que está na sala?  
- Sim.  
- E por que não vai até lá?  
- Ela não pode por causa de um feitiço. – respondeu o goggle boy.  
- Por isso que quero que vocês vão até esta ala proibida e me tragam o objeto que está sendo guardado.  
- Depois disso, podemos ir embora, certo? – questionou o escolhido.  
- Certamente.  
- Daisuke... – V-mon o olha – não acha que tem algo de errado aqui? – sussurrou a ele.  
- Não, até que me trataram de uma forma legal... Pelo menos a camareira e o mordomo são legais e... Peraí, como é que chegou aqui tão depressa? – sussurrou de volta.  
- Okami me falou que esta sala era depois do corredor da sala de jantar. Não demorou muito... Só subi uma escada.

O menino para, olha para o digimon com cara de tacho.

- Então aquela gata me fez subir e descer várias vezes só pra chegar em uma sala... DEPOIS DO CORREDOR DA SALA DE JANTAR? – bufou.  
- Ué... Pensei que tinha vindo pelo mesmo caminho... – piscou os olhos, confuso.  
- Acho que só o mordomo é legal... Ah, espera... Nos filmes o mordomo sempre é o culpado. Então ele também não deve ser gente boa.  
- A entrada para a ala proibida está no salão principal, que tem ligação com a sala de jantar. – notificou a dona do castelo.  
- Tá... Vamos logo pegar seja lá o que for... E voltar pra casa. Estou cansado de só ter azar aqui dentro! – resmungou.  
- Não esquenta, Daisuke! Eu irei te ajudar! Assim poderemos ir para casa mais rápido. – V-mon tenta consolá-lo.  
- Tomara... tomara... *sigh*  
- Se conseguirem chegar lá antes do pôr-do-sol... – completou Yami.  
- Antes do pôr-do-sol? – exclamaram a dupla.  
- Sim. Aquela entrada... tem um limite de tempo.  
- Mas tá chovendo agora. Como é que vamos saber que nosso tempo acabou? – exclamou V-mon.  
- Tá chovendo? Nunca vi chover no Digital World antes... ou será que já e eu nem lembro? – perguntou-se Daisuke.  
- Já passou. É efeito das trevas da floresta. – diz Yami, olhando para a janela do local. O céu estava limpo e o sol brilhando.  
- Climazinho estranho esse hein? – comentou V-mon com Daisuke.  
- Ô se é...  
- Estão perdendo tempo... Se até o pôr-do-sol vocês não pegarem o tal objeto... Irão ficar presos eternamente.  
- E se a gente voltar sem o objeto?  
- Você e seu amiguinho azul irão passar o resto de suas vidas na masmorra.  
- O-ok então... *glup* - disseram em coro.  
- Até lá, só contem com a sorte e nada mais. – estala os dedos.

E num piscar de olhos, os dois estavam no salão principal graças a magia de Yami.  
Entreolham-se, e logo depois reparam no cenário:

O piso era de cerâmica, em creme. As paredes tinham tochas, porém todas estavam apagadas. Havia também um candelabro de cristal no centro. E uma janela gigantesca de vidro à direita, onde entrava a luz do sol que era refletida pelos cristais.

E na frente deles, uma porta velha. Era a tal entrada.

- Bem, não temos tempo a perder, certo? – Dai andou calmamente até a porta, porém com determinação em seu peito. Abriu a porta e olhou para o digimon, que o acompanhou – Pronto?  
- Sim.

Porém, assim que olharam para o que estava atrás da porta...  
Viram... apenas escuridão.

- Ish, como a gente vai entrar aí, Daisuke? Está muito escuro.  
- Parece ser um corredor. Nada de mais... Não tá com medo, né?  
- Como se eu tivesse! – a criaturinha azul ficou emburrada.  
- Calma, V-mon... É só um corredor escuro e que no final vai ter alguma coisa assustadora tentando nos impedir...  
- Aaah! Não me assuste assim!  
Daisuke dá um pequeno risinho: - Relaxa, eu estou brincando. Vamos usar a luz do D-3 para iluminar, ok? – coloca a mão no bolso e tira o digivice.  
- Ok!

Passam pela porta, que se fecha depois de alguns passos dados naquele lugar. A claridade apenas vinha o aparelho do escolhido, que ia usando-o como uma lanterna.  
Iluminando o piso, que era obscuro.

V-mon estava trêmulo, logo se agarrou na mão livre do amigo, que percebeu a reação.

- Não tenha medo, V-mon. Estamos juntos e nada de mal nos acontecerá. Eu te prometo. – olhou para o companheiro, sorrindo.

Um simples gesto o acalmou. Um simples sorriso.  
Devolveu-o ao garoto, enquanto continuavam a caminhar pelo corredor sombrio.

...  
Não tinha mais ninguém além deles... O silêncio tomou conta no percurso.  
Seus pensamentos fluíam de forma mais harmônica. Os ouviam perfeitamente.

Mas aquilo já estava começando a despertar a sensação de que aquilo não tinha fim.  
De que estavam andando num vazio. De que deviam ter ficado atirados na grama do parque ao invés de terem ido ao Digital World.

Alguma coisa boa tinha que acontecer a eles. Já que até agora só tiveram azar e mais azar.  
Daisuke estava totalmente arrependido de ter ido buscar aquela bola... sozinho.  
V-mon estava totalmente arrependido de ter deixado seu parceiro com os digimons... sozinho.

Escolhas erradas, conseqüências desagradáveis.  
Tomaram atitudes irresponsáveis e agora estão pagando por isso.

O que fazer... agora?

- Daisuke...  
- O que é, V-mon?  
- Estamos andando faz tempo... E parece que não há nenhuma porta ou saída!  
- Tenha calma... nós vamos conseguir.  
- Acho que devíamos pedir a ajuda dos outros.  
- Se não acharmos essa tal ala, nós ficaremos aqui neste castelo pra sempre!  
- E se não sairmos deste corredor infinito iremos ficar presos aqui para sempre também!  
- O que quer que eu faça? Que eu estale os dedos e apareça uma porta?  
- Não seja sarcástico! Não é hora pra isso!  
- Então não fique me cobrando!  
- Não estou te cobrando!  
- tem alguma idéia então? Vamos parar de brigar e achar logo essa tal 'sala proibida'.  
- Hmm... me faça evoluir.  
- Hein?  
- Se usarmos o Digimental da Amizade... Poderemos correr por todo este corredor em menos tempo!  
- É, boa idéia! Mas agora fiquei em dúvida.  
- Hm?  
- Se você evoluir... Os goggles irão evoluir também?  
- ... *gota* – V-mon capota; Se levanta, e o encara – Daisuke, não temos tempo pra isso!  
- Ok, a gente tenta isso outra hora...  
- Também acho... – tira os goggles e os entrega ao menino, que os coloca na cabeça.  
- Yosh... Vamos V-mon!

_- Digimental Up!_

_**V-mon evolução armor para...**__**  
**__**O Trovão da Amizade, Lighdramon!**_

- Por que não pensei nisto antes?  
- Deixa disso e vamos logo – suspirou o digimon.  
- Ok! – monta em seu parceiro, que sai correndo a toda.

O raiar da Amizade os trouxe uma sorte imensa.  
Daisuke e V-mon logo chegaram ao final do corredor.

- Há! Estou vendo tochas!  
- Será que chegamos? – Lighdramon diminui a velocidade.  
- Sei lá, acho que sim. Se era tão simples, por que ninguém antes conseguiu chegar a esta tal sala?

Porém aquela frase é logo respondida...  
Quando os dois percebem que chegaram a uma sala com dois corredores à escolha.

- Falei cedo demais *gota* - suspirou o goggle boy.  
- Temos que descobrir qual é a direção certa... – concluiu Lighdramon.  
- Hm, vamos por onde então?  
- Ué, decide aí. Eu já sugeri usarmos o Digimental...  
- Seria mais fácil irmos tentando uma e depois a outra, mas... O tempo não está do nosso lado.

- ...  
- Vamos pela esquerda. – disse Daisuke.  
- Vamos pela direita. – pronunciou Lighdramon.  
- Ei, eu acho que o caminho certo é este! – resmungou o garoto.  
- E eu acho que o certo é esse! – retrucou o digimon azul.  
- Esquerda!  
- Direita!  
- ... Não vamos ir a lugar nenhum desse jeito – suspiraram.  
- Ok, vamos decidir isso no janken-pon.  
- ... Daisuke, acha que isso vai dar certo?  
- Ah, claro que vai! É só ninguém trapacear.  
- Tem certeza que não te fizeram nada antes de eu chegar? *gota*  
- Nadinha. – salta do parceiro e para em frente a ele.  
- Ok, ok... – suspira.  
- Pronto?  
- Anda logo... – senta no chão, levanta uma das patas ao mesmo tempo que Daisuke levanta uma das mãos.  
- Jan-ken-pon! – as colocam uma na frente da do outro.

- ... Ok, pedra ganha de tesoura... – olha pra ele.  
- Eu não sou burro, ok? Não posso fazer tesoura... isso não foi uma boa idéia.  
- Tá, tá... de qualquer forma vamos pela direita, tá bom assim?  
- Ok... E sem pedir 'melhor de três'.  
- Haha... ok *gota*

Daisuke monta em Lighdramon e eles continuam correndo contra o tempo.  
Seguindo adiante pela rota da direita... O que os aguarda? 


	6. O Labirinto e seus segredos

_- Ei, Lighdramon... Acho que estou vendo alguma coisa..._

Depois de andar muito pelo segundo corredor, Daisuke e Lighdramon acabaram encontrando...

...

- Aaah! O que é isso! Tá de brincadeira?  
- Parece que voltamos pra mesma sala.  
- Não diga... – ironizou Motomiya.

- Ok, ok... vamos pela esquerda.  
- Espera. Se formos pela esquerda... nós vamos voltar também.  
- Hein?  
- Pensa comigo: Se pela direita nós voltamos... Então pela esquerda também iremos voltar. Estamos andando em círculos.  
- Corta essa, Lighdramon! Não podemos errar o caminho ou perderemos tempo!  
- Deve haver uma passagem oculta aqui...

O bravo digimon quadrúpede começa a observar atentamente o local.  
Idem a Daisuke.

- Achou algo, Lighdramon?  
- Ainda não...  
- Nem eu.

- ...  
- Espera, notou que a parede que divide as passagens é um pouco... irregular?  
- Como se fosse uma porta secreta? Hm, sim mas, como vamos passar?  
- Espera um pouco... – Lighdramon se aproxima da parede suspeita e a encosta com a pata.

Logo ela atravessa. Os companheiros se entreolham:

- Hmm, então este é o verdadeiro caminho. – concluiu o digimon azul.  
- Como diz a Miyako... Bingo.  
- Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. – disse Daisuke, em um tom sério.  
- Ok.

Eles atravessam a passagem secreta e continuam. O caminho era um pouco mais estreito que os outros, o que dava uma mínima dificuldade para o Trovão da Amizade, impossibilitando-o de ir muito rápido.

- Ei, Lighdramon.  
- O que, Daisuke?  
- Acha que... depois desse corredor tem o que?  
- Não faço a mínima idéia.  
- Do jeito que a Yami falou antes... Deu a entender que os outros que tentaram foram pegos em armadilhas, ou devorados por algum digimon maligno, ou se perderam nestes corredores, ou...  
- Tá, tá... já entendi.  
- Desculpe, mas esse silêncio todo me preocupa... Não acha que está fácil demais?  
- É, isso está me deixando nervoso...  
- Será que não vai aparecer nada atrás da gente? – o menino olha para trás.  
- Daisuke... dá pra se focar no que estamos fazendo? E eu não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes.  
- Que truque? – volta a atenção no parceiro – Quem disse que eu tava tentando te assustar?  
- Não me engana, Dai... Eu sei que tá louco pra me assustar com alguma história de que tem uma coisa nas suas costas...  
- ... Esperaí, tem alguma coisa nas minhas costas?  
- Não vou cair, nem vem então.  
- Não, to falando sério! – disse, trêmulo.  
- Ah, aqui tá meio escuro... – olha pro parceiro e vê alguma coisa nas costas dele – É, tem sim...  
- Não faz sentido! Se eu estou montado em você... Então quem está no meu ombro?  
- Uh... não sei?  
- ... – Daisuke se vira, aponta o D-3 para seu ombro e vê um estranho digimon que parecia uma abelha – A-a-a...  
- O que foi? A? Azul? Ajuda? 'Aiaiai'?  
- Aah!  
- Ah? – o parceiro ficou confuso. Olhou novamente para a garupa e viu – Daisuke!  
- Que... que coisa é essa?  
- É um digimon bebê II, Puroromon.  
- Eu sei mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?  
- Hm... deve ter se perdido. Deixa-o aí, vai. Que vergonha, um garoto como você ficar com medinho de um bebê... – debochou Lighdramon.  
- Isso por que não foi em você, né? – resmungou.  
- Fica frio... é só um bebê. – suspirou.  
- Ele podia ter avisado antes... – olha pro digimon – Ei, não assusta desse jeito! Da próxima vez avisa.

O digimon ficou calado. Daisuke continuou falando com ele...  
O caminho inteiro.

- Calma, Vee... Da próxima vez NÃO SAI DE PERTO DELE. – pensava – Agora estamos presos em um castelo onde reside uma estranha garota que parece com a Hikari mas não é, e o Daisuke ficou maluco... mas tudo vai acabar bem. – suspira, aborrecido.  
- Ei, Vee.  
- O que foi agora, Daisuke?  
- Olha pra frente... Acabou a linha.

- E agora?

Lighdramon parou. O Motomiya estava certo. Eles chegaram ao fim.  
O goggle boy saltou de seu parceiro e observou o cenário. Checou todas as paredes e confirmou:

- Não tem saída.  
- Maravilha... – bufou Lighdramon, voltando a forma criança em seguida.  
- Calma, parceiro... Tem de haver uma rota secreta ou coisa do tipo!  
- Se der tempo... – suspira.  
- Não desanime, V-mon!  
- É nessas horas que eu queria achar uma porta... Escrito 'saída'...

O pequeno digimon, Puroromon, olhou para o teto.  
Saiu voando do ombro do escolhido e começou a chamar a atenção dos dois.

- V-mon!  
- O que foi agora, Daisuke...?  
- Veja! Ele achou algo! – Motomiya aponta para o teto, aonde voava o digimon.  
- Hm? – olha pra cima – Esperaí! Não tem mais chão... Mas tem uma passagem no teto!  
- Isso! Agora como vamos subir? – questionou-se.  
- Ah, eu corri demais... não posso evoluir para XV-mon agora...  
- Não esquenta, a gente dá um jeito de continuar! – volta-se ao Puroromon – Ei, consegue uma corda ou uma escada? Qualquer coisa que nos ajude a subir!  
- Uh... Daisuke, não seria mais fácil nós usarmos aquele botão ali, onde diz "pressione aqui para ativar a escada"?  
- ... Não me diga que tem isso.  
- Tem sim, ali. – aponta pra um botão, perto do menino.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Puroromon não falava quase nada então nem conta.  
Um ficou encarando o outro, com cara de tacho.

- Eu hein? Que castelo maluco... – aciona o tal botão e surge uma escada misteriosamente no centro da sala.  
- Bom, Ela tinha nos dito apenas para contar com a sorte e mais nada... – lembrou o azulzinho.  
- É, né? Fazer o quê... – suspira.

Depois de subirem as escadas, o trio começa a observar o estranho corredor em que eles entraram.  
Paredes escuras, com detalhes em xadrez. O piso tinha o mesmo detalhe e era cinza.

- Quanto mais a gente anda, mas me arrependo por ter ido buscar aquela bola sozinho... – confessou o menino.  
- E eu me arrependo cada vez mais por ter me afastado de vocês... – idem a V-mon.  
- E agora? O que será que vai acontecer aqui, hm?  
- Não sei, não quero saber e tenho medo de descobrir.

Puroromon apenas segue os dois, quietinho. Aquele digimon parecia ser mudo.  
Enquanto andavam, Daisuke e V-mon observavam o cenário bizarro.

Até encontrarem uma sombra.  
Maior que eles.

O misterioso ser estava de costas para o grupo, parado na sala que liga a outros dois corredores.

- Problemas... Tem um Liamon a nossa frente. – alertou o digimon azul.  
- Percebi, percebi... – Daisuke respondia, meio nervoso – Se pudermos... vamos passar por ele sem um mínimo barulho, ok?  
- Ok. – disse V-mon enquanto o outro pequeno digimon acenava positivamente com a cabeça.

Os três andavam na ponta dos pés, sem emitir qualquer ruído.  
Porém...

- ... Cheiro de... forasteiros. – um murmurou Liamon, um digimon leão com duas caudas, e argolas em prata nas orelhas. Na parte da juba, depois de seu fuchinho, possuia misangas.

- Uh-oh... – disseram a dupla, que mal haviam chegado ao meio da sala.  
- Mestre... dizer para impedir forasteiros.  
- Calma aí, seu digimon... Nós só estamos de passagem. Não queremos briga. – tentou o goggle boy, suando a frio.  
- Mestre... dizer para impedir forasteiros. – rugiu o digimon adulto.  
- Daisuke, melhor nós corrermos daqui! – sugeriu o dragãozinho.  
- Mestre...  
- Tá, tá... Vamos logo ou não conseguiremos voltar a tempo. – o menino deu as costas pro leão, e saiu correndo em direção do centro da sala, idem a V-mon e Puroromon.  
- ... DESTRUIR FORASTEIROS! – Liamon deu um rugido ameaçador e encarou o trio.

O digimon, vendo que foi ignorado, rapidamente avança contra o grupo, preparando um ataque frontal poderoso.

- DAISUKE! – V-mon berrou o nome do parceiro.  
- Hein? – o menino se vira e vê: Liamon estava vindo em sua direção.  
- DAI-CHAN! CUIDADO!

Nisso, V-mon empurra seu parceiro para o canto, levando em cheio o golpe do Liamon.  
O digimon criança cai no chão, parcialmente ferido.

- V-mon! – gritou Dai, desesperado.  
- Destruir... forasteiros. – o inimigo apenas pronunciava esta frase. Logo prepara para meter um poderosa patada em sua vítima.  
- V-MON! – os berros de Daisuke aumentavam e o pânico ficava estampado em sua face, logo fechava os olhos com força e abaixava a cabeça.  
- É o meu... fim... – Vee fechou os olhos, esperando levar o ataque mortal.

Mas assim que o digimon ergueu sua pata... Daisuke rapidamente ergueu a cabeça, com uma expressão diferente...

E algo estranho aconteceu.

Naquele mesmo instante o digimon recebeu um golpe, que o derrubou no chão.  
O dragão criança abriu os olhos lentamente, até ver algo descomunal.

- D-Daisuke?  
- ... Você está bem, V-mon? – perguntou ele, em um tom sério.  
- Sim mas... como que...Como que você fez isso?  
- Uh... sei lá.  
- E que coisa é essa no seu olho esquerdo?  
- ... tem algo no meu olho? – piscou os olhos, confuso.  
- Uma chama azul... – se levantou devagar, dando alguns grunhidos de dor.  
- Chama? Esperaí... Yami deve ter feito algo comigo. Por isso que...  
- Por isso que foi um idiota em fazer jan-ken-pon e se assustar com um bebê digimon? – resmungou.  
- ... Ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e eu senti uma estranha sensação em mim. – ignorou o companheiro, evitando qualquer conflito desnecessário.  
- Sensação?  
- É, mas passou quando você chegou.  
- Que estranho...

Puroromon começa a voar desesperado ao redor dos dois, alertando sobre o digimon, que acabara de se levantar.

- Daisuke!  
- Ok, já vi... – fitou no Liamon. Em seguida voltou-se a V-mon e Puroromon – Vamos sair daqui e depressa.  
- Mas... qual é o caminho certo?  
- Puroromon, você sabe?  
O digimon bebê II acenou positivamente com a cabeça e entrou no caminho da esquerda.  
- Vamos! – Daisuke pegou seu amigo no colo e correu até toda velocidade que podia, seguindo o pequenino.

Liamon também os seguiu.

- Destruir...  
- Cara, será que esse leão aí não podia nos deixar em paz? Afinal o que é que tem de tão importante nessa tal sala? – resmungava o menino.  
- Não sei... – sussurrou o azulzinho.  
- Temos que parar essa coisa! Mas como?

Eis então que o astuto Puroromon nota uma entrada secreta. Ele avisa sinalizando aos amigos, e nisso o valente Motomiya trama algum modo de despistar a fera.

A chama continuava ali, e V-mon observando-a. "O que raios a Yami fez ao Daisuke?", perguntou-se mentalmente.  
De certa forma, foi graças à "aquela chama" que ele estava vivo.

- V-mon, você consegue andar?  
- Ahn? – a voz de Dai o despertara daquela imensidão de questões que surgiram em sua mente.  
- Consegue? – olhou para ele, falando em um tom sério.  
- Sim, mas... O que você pretende fazer?  
- Não se preocupe. Não é nada de mais... Se pudéssemos despistá-lo... Poderíamos continuar tranquilamente.  
- Tá maluco? Não me digas que...  
- Você e Puroromon continuem sem mim. Eu irei atrasá-lo.  
- Sem chance! Não posso deixar-  
- Confie em mim, V-mon. – sorri ao digimon e o coloca no chão, que corre atrás do outro amigo.  
- Seja lá o que for fazer, Daisuke... Tenha cuidado. – pensou, se distanciando da criança.

- Ok, leãozinho... Sei que quer brincar... Mas aviso logo que não posso ficar por muito tempo. – encarou o inimigo, enquanto a chama estalava cada vez mais.  
- DESTRUIR FORASTEIROS! – rugia.  
- Cara... você só sabe dizer ISSO?  
- DESTRUIR!

Liamon partiu pra cima, desferindo uma patada contra Daisuke. Este se atira no chão e rola pro lado.

Como aqueles outros corredores eram um pouco maiores que os anteriores. Ambos tinham como esquivar de alguns golpes, mas os menores sempre têm vantagem aqui...

A vantagem de Motomiya era seu tamanho, o que permitia ser mais ágil.  
A desvantagem de Liamon era seu tamanho, o que o impossibilitava de se locomover muito.

A desvantagem de Daisuke era sua incapacidade de fazer qualquer ataque mais efetivo que pudesse nocautear a fera.  
A vantagem do digimon era sua força, podendo dar poderosas patadas que enfraqueceriam a presa, tornando-a mais lenta e fraca.

O oponente não desistiu e desferiu outra. Mais uma vez o valente garoto esquivou.  
Ataque e esquiva. Ataque e esquiva, Ataque e esquiva.

A luta se resumia a isto.

- Pare de fugir, humano!  
- Ah, finalmente falou algo que não fosse "destruir forasteiros" – debochou – Agora que aprendeu a falar, por que não me conta o que tem de tão precioso na sala proibida? – voltou ao tom sério.  
- Mestre dizer... Impedir forasteiros.  
- Cara, eu estou sendo legal contigo. Então coopera! Não tenho tempo pra ficar aqui, ok? Eu tenho que voltar pra casa ANTES do jantar ou muita gente vai se preocupar comigo.

- Vamos, me diga!  
- Ala secreta... não permitir que cheguem lá. Garota sinistra não poder conseguir o que quer.  
- Assim tá difícil! Não interessa o que a Yami quer! Eu quero saber O QUE TEM DE TÃO IMPORTANTE LÁ! – esbravejou.  
- Poder. Objeto com poder.  
- É isso? Yami quer... – se cala, fica pensativo.  
- Yami... garota não ser boa. Ela ser inimiga.  
- Ahn? Mas ela...  
- Você ter... essência dela em si. Ser inimigo.  
- Essência? Esperaí, Liamon! Não vai lutar contra um humano, né?

A criatura avançou de novo. Por um minuto ele abaixou a guarda.  
Era um alvo fácil.  
Uma patada e pronto, o deixaria mais fraco e vulnerável até os demais golpes até eliminá-lo.

Mas...

- O que? – o leão se surpreendeu. Sua presa havia o acertado um soco, o jogando contra a parede ao seu lado.  
- Tsc, tsc... Se não dá pra conversar... Se resolve na briga, certo? – o tom do menino estava mais sério.  
- Yami... usar poder... em... humano.  
- Pelo menos graças a isso V-mon está vivo. Você quase o matou, ouviu?  
- Humano... ser ingênuo. Yami não pode obter tal poder.  
- Olha, nem sei em quem confiar mais... Acho que só em mim mesmo e no V-mon. O resto só fez sacanagem comigo.  
- Aquele poder... permitir... Yami sair do castelo.  
- Ahn?  
- Poder ter de ficar lá.  
- Mas se eu não trouxer seja lá o que for... Eu e Vee ficaremos presos aqui!  
- ... Humano deixar Liamon ferido. Mas... Se humano conseguir levar objeto pra fora do castelo... Yami não poder sair nunca mais. E castelo desaparecer.  
- Hm... Resumindo: Vai nos deixar em paz se eu te prometer que não irei entregar o tal objeto para a Yami? Se eu fizer isto ela não poderá sair e o castelo sumirá do mapa, evitando que qualquer outro inocente seja pego por aquele troglodita do José e o forcem a ir até a sala?  
- Liamon dizer que sim. Liamon só deixar humano ir se prometer.  
- Tá, ué. Se a Yami não é lá uma boa menina... Ok. Eu sou o mocinho aqui, compreende? Aquela maluca lá me seqüestrou.  
- Liamon deixar criança humana ir. Mas antes... – o Digimon pega um estranho objeto e entrega a Daisuke – Ser a chave.  
- Ahn... obrigado e... Desculpe aí, camarada. – sorri para o leão, dando uns tapinhas na garupa do bicho – Fica tranqüilo que a dona do castelo não vai encostar um dedo nesse tal "objeto com poder".

Dizendo isto, Daisuke sai em disparada, atrás de V-mon e Puroromon.  
Liamon apenas observa.

- Aquele humano é um escolhido... Espero que o mestre esteja certo em confiar neles. – diferente de antes, Liamon falou normalmente.  
- Se Yami sair... ela irá causar o caos no Digital World... Não quebre sua palavra, criança humana. 


	7. Problemas, e mais caminhos

_- Ok! Ok! E agora, Puroromon?_

Os digimons observavam a situação: Mais uma vez ficaram presos em um caminho sem saída.

O tempo corria contra ele e seu parceiro. As coisas estavam começando a ficar cada vez mais difíceis.

- E agora?

- Você não sabe falar? – suspira.

O digimon apenas o olhava, em silêncio.

- Espero que o Daisuke esteja bem.  
- Eu não devia ter deixado ele cometer uma loucura dessas! Eu não devia deixar que ele fizesse isso sempre! Ele é meio cabeça dura e faz tudo do modo mais difícil.  
- Mas... é isso que o torna tão diferente dos demais. É isso que o torna especial.  
- Eu acho que... eu devo voltar e...

_- EI, V-MON!_ – ecoou uma voz pelo corredor.

- Ahn? – olha para trás, vê uma silhueta se aproximando – Daisuke? Daisuke, você está bem? O Liamon...  
O menino para na frente do parceiro, meio ofegante. Assim que recupera o fôlego, diz: - Está tudo bem, ok? Liamon entendeu que não somos inimigos. Aliás ele me deu a chave que abre a ala secreta.  
A chama em seu olho se apaga, e ele volta ao tom normal de sua voz: - Naquela sala tem um "objeto com poder", e se entregarmos para a Yami ela poderá sair do castelo.  
- C-como assim?  
- Parece que a Yami não é uma pessoa bondosa. Se aquilo cair nas mãos dela... Talvez aconteça algo terrível.  
- Sua voz mudou e... aquela chama sumiu – notificou.  
- Ahn? V-mon, não temos tempo pra isso! E então... Por que pararam aqui?  
- Porque... não há mais saída.  
- Não? – piscou os olhos, perplexo.  
- Puroromon deve ter se enganado...  
- Não pode ser. Não temos tempo pra errar o caminho! Ou ficaremos presos aqui para sempre, lembra? – bufou.  
- Calma, Daisuke! Eu sei disso! Nossa única opção ou é procurar uma passagem secreta ou voltarmos.

Daisuke ignora V-mon e sai vasculhando as paredes da sala. Depois o teto e chão.  
Os digimons se entreolham, afinal já tinham feito isso antes do escolhido os alcançar.

- Dai...  
- Shh! Eu acho que achei alguma coisa aqui.  
- Achou? – olhou para ele, confuso.  
- É, bem aqui.  
- Onde?  
- Aqui.  
- Não tou vendo.  
- BEM AQUI, V-MON!  
- ONDE, EU SÓ TOU VENDO UM PONTO PRETO NESSE TIJOLO PERTO DO CHÃO!  
- ... – o menino faz um facepalm.  
- Espera, ponto preto?  
- Descobriu a pólvora... *gota*  
- Então, como vamos... sei lá, passar por aí?  
- A questão não é essa, V-mon... Tem algum grampo de cabelo aí?  
- Erm... grampo?  
- Esquece. Vê se consegue usar sua unha aqui.  
- Esperaí, por que você não usa a SUA unha?  
- ... O ponto tem o mesmo tamanho da sua, então é óbvio que tem que ser você. Ou acha que eu não teria usado a minha?  
- Podia quebrá-la nisso.  
- Quer parar com esse papo de menina e vir aqui logo?  
- Se quebrar vai ver, ouviu?  
- Eu te pago uma manicure... – debochou.  
- Haha, engraçadinho... – deu uma resposta seca ao parceiro.

O azulzinho se aproximou do suposto ponto, que na verdade era uma fechadura.  
Colocou sua unha do dedo indicador no buraco.

_'Click'_

- Eh? Dai-chan, parece que...  
- Eu ouvi. Mas... estou com um pressentimento...  
- Se isso ativa uma porta... Onde ela está?

A dupla troca olhares e depois miram para o chão.  
Sim. É o que você está pensando.

- V-mon...  
- O que?  
- Da próxima vez... vamos ficar deitados no parque sem fazer nada, ouviu?  
- É, também acho uma boa *gota*

E caem em um abismo. Aquela era a passagem secreta.  
Puroromon os segue, voando.

- A GENTE VAI ! EU DEVIA TER FICADO PERTO DO DAISUKE AO INVÉS DE TER IDO TOMAR UM AR FRESCOOOOOOOOOO!  
- CALA A BOCA, V-MON! NÓS NÃO PODEMOS MORRER! NÓS SOMOS OS PRINCIPAIS! E também se eu morrer agora nunca irei conquistar a Hikari-chan!  
- TU TÁ PENSANDO NA HIKARI ENQUANTO NÓS ESTAMOS CAÍNDO?  
- EVOLUA, V-MON! OU JÁ ERA!  
- AINDA NÃO TENHO FORÇAS! É O FIIIIIIIM!  
- Chega de DRAMA, cara! Nós temos que... – sua voz muda mais uma vez, e a chama volta a se acender em seu olho esquerdo – SAIR DAQUI!

O Goggle Boy se atira pra frente e pega V-mon no colo. Logo toma impulso da parede e sai repetindo o feito até chegarem ao chão.

O seu digimon, que foi tomado pelo pânico e fechou os olhos antes mesmo do amigo pegá-lo, continua tremendo, temendo a morte, temendo o pior.

- V-mon... pode abrir os olhos. Nós já estamos no chão.  
- M-morri?  
- Não. Estamos vivos.  
- V-vivos? – abriu os olhos e fitou no rosto dele.  
- E digamos que... não demorou muito... Deve ter sido só uns dois andares de descida.  
- Daisuke... aquela chama voltou e a sua voz tá mais séria... – piscou os olhos, confuso.  
- Bom, cadê o Puroromon? Ele não deve ter se perdido...

E ele estava lá, no ombro do escolhido mais uma vez.  
Saiu voando dali e chamou a atenção dos dois, indicando um caminho.

- Ah, parece que ele está bem... E quanto a você? Tá meio... branco.  
- V-você também ficaria se... não estivesse com essa chama azul... Nós íamos morrer naquela queda!  
- Chega de drama. Nem parece que te conheci ao ativar o Digimental da Coragem.  
- Ei, ei! Eu não tenho medo! Foi só um susto! – resmungou.  
- Sei, sei...  
- ... Eu não...  
- Vamos. Consegue andar?  
- Claro que consigo!  
- Então vamos. – coloca-o no chão e segue o digimon abelha.  
- *sigh* Yami fez alguma coisa ao Daisuke... Não estou gostando nada disso... – segue-os.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo cenário, que ainda tinha os mesmos detalhes dos caminhos do andar anterior, o pequeno digimon azul se questionava.

_"Por que aquele Liamon não nos falou antes das intenções da Yami?"__  
__"Por que esse Puroromon está nos ajudando?"__  
__"O que é essa tal chama azul no olho esquerdo do Daisuke?"__  
__"Se a Yami não é uma pessoa boa... O que ela fez ao meu parceiro?"_

As perguntas vinham conforme andavam. O silêncio se transformava em um tormento.  
Apenas os seguia, fitando seus olhos vermelhos no escolhido. Em total preocupação com o que poderia ser aquela tal chama que estalava em seu olho.

- Acho que estamos chegando. – Motomiya quebrou a linha de raciocínio do dragãozinho, voltando-se ao mesmo – Algum problema, V-mon?  
- Uh? Nada não...  
- Não se sinta mal. Pode falar, estou aqui para te ajudar também.  
- ... Tem idéia do que é esse tal... objeto? – tentou desviar o assunto.  
- Não sei... Mas o Liamon disse que ele é poderoso.  
- Acha que a Yami tem más intenções?  
- ... Sim. Ele disse que se aquilo cair em suas mãos ela poderá sair do castelo.  
- Então... Ela está presa aqui, certo?  
- É o que parece. Se levarmos conosco o castelo irá desaparecer e ela não poderá nunca mais sair.  
- Hm, então a Yami é a verdadeira vilã aqui?  
- Sim.  
- Então por que ela te deu esse "poder"?  
- ... Ahn?  
- Daisuke, isso pode estar nos ajudando AGORA, mas acha que isso não vai te prejudicar DEPOIS que conseguirmos o objeto?  
- ... – o menino ficou pensativo, V-mon tinha toda razão. Yami poderia fazer alguma coisa contra eles caso não entregassem.  
- É isso que me preocupa. Yami pode simplesmente fazer algo para pegar o objeto. Até te... controlar ou algo do tipo.  
- É, eu sei disso. As coisas estão ficando cada vez mais difíceis, certo? Mas nós vamos dar um jeito, eu tenho certeza.  
- É, pelo menos ele continua sendo o mesmo de sempre – pensou V-mon.  
- Se tivéssemos como sair daqui sem passar por ela... Estaríamos livres.  
- Mas a única saída é aquela porta, não é?  
- Caso contrário... a gente fica aqui mesmo. Até pensarmos em como escapar.  
- TÁ DOIDO? E SEUS PAIS? E OS OUTROS? E A HIKARI?  
- ... Não vamos ficar aqui pra sempre, né? Ou prefere por em risco a Digital World inteira?

V-mon calou-se. O parceiro disse aquilo sorrindo como sempre. Mas o que o deixava angustiado era a preocupação dos outros em relação ao sumiço deles, caso não conseguissem sair daquele castelo com o objeto.

Ficou a difícil escolha:

Entregar o que Yami queria e ir pra casa, mas deixar a Digital World a mercê dela...

Ou ficar lá naquele castelo temporariamente, até descobrirem uma solução para o fator principal.

- Eu... eu não sei, Dai-chan...  
- De qualquer forma, eu peço pro Taichi-senpai ou pro Ken inventarem alguma desculpa.  
- Mas... eles não vão ficar preocupados contigo?  
- Claro que vão. Mas eu tenho certeza que eles podem dar cobertura lá.  
- Não acha que eles vão vir nos ajudar? Ou mandar alguém nos salvar?  
- Relaxa. Se alguém vier... talvez nossas chances de escapar daqui aumentem.  
- Hmmm...

Eles continuam andando e conversando.

Até que...

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

- Ouviu isso? – perguntaram um ao outro, em coro.  
- Sim. Parece que tem mais alguém aqui. – concluiu o menino.  
- Deve estar precisando de ajuda, vamos ver!  
- Espera, V-mon... Temos que ir com cautela. Qualquer deslize e pode acontecer o mesmo problema que tivemos com o Liamon.  
- Sim, você está certo, Dai... – respondeu – Dessa vez não vou deixá-lo se arriscar. Creio que tenho força suficiente para evoluir para XV-mon ou Fladramon... – pensou.  
- Yosh... vamos lá.

Os dois saem correndo em direção do grito, acompanhados por Puroromon.

...

_- P-por favor, não me m-mate! Eu não q-queria te p-perturbar!__  
__- Kwaa...__  
__- P-por favor!_ – fecha os olhos, desesperado.  
_- Kwaa scizz!__  
__- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

O imenso digimon, um inseto vermelho com pinças enormes e garras afiadas, preparava para atacar um pequeno digimon larva branco.

- Eu... Eu vou m-morrer! – coloca as patas dianteiras em sua cabeça, se protegendo.  
- KWAA! – o digimon avança com suas garras pra cima da vítima.

Até que...  
Algo o atinge e o atira contra a parede daquela sala. Um ataque frontal duplo.  
Uma cabeçada... E um soco.  
Vindos de dois vultos.

O pequeno albino olha e vê...  
Um humano, um digimon dragão azul e um digimon abelha.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o menino, se voltando a ele.  
- S-Sim... Q-quem... são vocês? – perguntou.  
- Eu sou V-mon, ele é o meu parceiro, Daisuke e... aquele ali é um amigo que fizemos algumas horas atrás, Puroromon.  
- Ah... Eu m-me c-chamo Josefa.  
- J-Josefa? – Daisuke segura o riso.  
- N-não percam t-tempo aqui! Kuwagamon v-vai m-matar a t-todos nós se n-não f-fugirmos.  
- Relaxa, nós dois aqui daremos conta do recado.  
- Dai-chan, não acho que vai dar tempo de derrotarmos um Kuwagamon... – disse Vee.  
- Ok, o que sugere então? Que a gente corra e ele venha atrás de nós?  
- ... Faça-me evoluir, sairemos daqui o mais rápido possível.  
- Já está melhor? Não quero que se esforce...  
- Estou. Vamos logo!  
- Tem certeza? Aquele ataque do Liamon...  
- Estamos perdendo tempo!  
- Ok então... – pega o digivice e aponta para o companheiro.

_**V-mon evolui para...**__**  
**__**Xv-mon!**_

- N-nossa! – impressionou-se a Wormmon.  
- Vamos, não temos tempo a perder. – XV-mon pegou Daisuke, Josefa e Puroromon, e saiu voando na velocidade máxima que podia.

- Acha que isso vai funcionar? – questionou Daisuke.  
- Tem que funcionar! É perda de tempo lutar. – devolveu o dragão.  
- ... Qualquer coisa eu o -  
- Não, você vai ficar aqui. Olha no que deu a gente se separar por alguns minutos!  
- Ok ok... Puroromon, sabe o caminho?

A pequena abelha acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu voando a frente de XV-mon, guiando-os pelo labirinto de corredores.

E logo atrás deles... Um Kuwagamon furioso por ter perdido seu jantar para um humano e um dragão criança.

- Sinto que temos companhia, XV-mon. – falou o garoto, olhando para atrás.  
- Não pense em ir enfrentar aquilo sozinho!  
- Não, não... O certo agora é despistá-lo.  
- O que sugere?  
- Puroromon, sabe alguma sala sem saída?  
- Não tá pensando em prendê-lo em alguma sala, não é?  
- Exatamente, Vee. Exatamente.  
- ... Quem é você e o que fez com o Daisuke? – disse, impressionado.  
- Chega de brincadeira! – bufou o garoto, aborrecido – Ou não iremos sair daqui antes do pôr do sol.

Puroromon aponta para a primeira esquerda do final de um longo e gigantesco corredor.  
Vee entra ali, e o Kuwagamon também.

O digimon azul não sabia o que planejava o parceiro, mas seguiu suas instruções, confiante.

E assim que chegaram no beco sem saída, Motomiya saltou no chão e encarou o inseto gigante.

- Desculpe, mas estamos com MUITA pressa. Que tal esperar aqui até algum dia?  
- Sua idéia era PROVOCAR O KUWAGAMON? – murmurou XV-mon, irritado com a atitude.  
- Kwaaa! – Kuwagamon avançou contra a criança.  
- Keh! –Daisuke saltou para trás, esquivando das pinças do digimon. Em seguida pulou em uma parede e se atirou pra cima dele rapidamente, aterrissando em sua cabeça.

- Tá maluco? Err... como conseguiu fazer isso? – XV-mon ficou boquiaberto, sem piscar os olhos.  
- Ei, ei... Eu estou bem aqui. Que tal me pegar? – provocava a criança.

- E-esse m-menino t-tem a... essência da... da Y-Yami-sama. – comentou Josefa.  
- Essência da Yami? Então aquela chama... – Vee olhou para a Wormmon albina.  
- S-Sim. E-ela d-dá um p-pouco de sua essência para que... P-possa derrotar os d-digimons sentinelas...  
- Então... Daisuke ganhou habilidades graças a essa essência?  
- S-sim. Eu também a tinha mas... a perdi.  
- Tinha? Isso é temporário?  
- S-Sim. S-se ele u-usar toda a essência... T-também vai sugar boa p-parte da sua e-energia.  
- Então isso consume energia? – volta a atenção ao parceiro, preocupado.  
- E-ele tem que s-ser s-sábio.  
- Daisuke...

O menino continuava saltitando pelo inimigo, que tentava agarrá-lo com suas garras.  
Esquivas rápidas e saltos estratégicos. Era a jogada principal do extrovertido Goggle Boy.

A jogada talvez mais suicida que fizera antes. XV-mon queria ajudá-lo, mas Daisuke o dizia para aguardar o momento certo.  
"O que é que ele tem em mente?", pensou.

Nisso, o bravo escolhido deu um salto e parou no chão, em frente a uma parede.  
A chama em seu olho estalou-se cada vez mais, enquanto seu olhar era determinado. Dava um sorriso bem confiante para o parceiro.

- Ei, Kuwagamon lento! Eu estou bem aqui! Vem me pegar! – o menino puxou a pele do olho direito e colocou a língua para o inimigo.  
- KWAAAA! – grunhiu a criatura, enfurecida. Partiu pra cima do alvo, para trucidá-lo com suas pinças mortíferas.

Nesse instante, Daisuke se preparou e mergulhou no chão assim que o Kuwagamon estava bem perto dele, passando por baixo do inseto e o fazendo bater com tudo na parede. Esta já estava frágil e abriu rachaduras.

Daisuke levantou-se instantaneamente do chão e pulou no ombro de XV-mon, ordenando-o:

- AGORA! Acerta a parede com um X-Laser!  
- Ok... – disse ainda nervoso com o plano do garoto - **X-LASER!**

O raio em forma de "X", que sai da marca em seu peito, acerta em cheio a rachadura e a parede desmorona em cima do digimon inseto.

Kuwagamon foi derrotado. Os destroços da paredes eram muito mais pesados que seu corpo. Sorte que nossos heróis estavam afastados dali na hora que veio a baixo.

- Uhul! Conseguimos! – comemorou Motomiya.  
- Impressionante... Nunca pensei que... você fosse capaz de chegar a um plano tão rápido assim. – falou XV-mon, perplexo.  
- Ei! Não fale assim! Parece que eu não sei bolar planos ou estratégias decentes! – depois de ter dito isso, deu um cascudo na cabeça do parceiro.  
- Daisuke... *gota*

Enquanto trocavam alguns cascudos e piadas, Josefa e Puroromon percebam que aquela parede, na verdade...

- U-Uma passagem!  
- Ahn? Uma passagem? – exclamou a dupla.  
- O-Olhem, há um c-corredor a-atrás daquela p-parede!  
- AH! Então... - A chama some e sua voz volta ao normal, de novo – Tinha uma entrada oculta aqui!  
- A voz dele mudou... e aquela chama sumiu outra vez. Deve ser assim que se economiza esta tal "essência". – pensou XV-mon – Ok, então nós vamos por lá?  
- Claro!  
- Segurem-se. – deu um rasante por cima dos destroços e adentrou no corredor sombrio.

Mais um longo caminho escuro pela frente.  
Pelo menos V-mon descobriu o que era aquela chama azul misteriosa.  
Era a essência de Yami... A essência que dava ao Goggle Boy habilidades descomunais a um ser humano.

Mas...  
Até quando ele conseguirá manter esse "poder"?


	8. Dejavu

_- Ei, Josefa... O que você faz num lugar desses?_

Daisuke olhava para a Wormmon branca, que havia pulado em seu ombro uns dois minutos atrás, com medo do escuro. O menino tentava confortar a nova amiga, conversando com ela enquanto iluminava o caminho com o D-3.

- E-eu... estou p-presa aqui. – respondeu.  
- Presa?  
- S-sim.  
- Como assim?  
- U-Uma vez... E-eu estava i-indo p-para pegar a-algumas f-frutas na f-floresta... P-para a minha m-mãezinha f-fazer u-uma torta... Q-quando um l-lobo m-mau me p-pegou e me l-levou pra e-este c-castelo...  
- Hm... Então ela te obrigou a ir atrás do tal objeto, certo?  
- S-Sim...  
- E o Liamon te deixou passar?  
- N-Na verdade... A-A e-essência da Y-Yami-sama m-me deixou m-mais á-ágil... E-eu passei por e-ele s-sem problemas...  
- Hm... Essência da Yami?  
- Ela se referiu a chama, puro. – falou a abelha.

Silêncio tomou conta da cena.

...

- VOCÊ FALA? – disseram a dupla, olhando para Puroromon.  
- Falo, puro.  
- Eu hein? – Daisuke levantou uma sobrancelha e voltou a perguntar – O que é essa tal essência?  
- É um poder que a Yami-sama coloca nas pessoas, puro. A essência aprimora os atributos do indivíduo, puro. E parece que concede poderes aos humanos, puro.  
- Poderes? Quer dizer que...  
- Yami-sama nunca usou em humanos antes, puro. Mas essa essência não dura pra sempre, puro.  
- Não? Então é temporária?  
- Ela é consumível. Além disso, utiliza sua energia, puro.  
- M-Minha energia? O que acontece se...  
- E-ela v-vai t-te d-deixar f-fraco c-caso a g-gaste m-muito r-rapidamente. – explicou a albina.  
- O que? – o menino ficou confuso.  
- Se gastar toda a essência de uma só vez, ela te enfraquecerá, puro. – traduziu Puroromon.  
- Ish... Ainda bem que eu não a uso tanto, não é? Hehe... acho que a Yami não é tão má assim...

Os dois novos do grupo, Puroromon e Josefa encararam o menino.

- O que? – perguntou.  
- Y-YAMI N-NÃO É U-UMA B-BOA "P-PESSOA"! E-ELA V-VAI D-DOMINAR A D-DIGITAL WORLD S-SE S-SAIR D-DAQUI!  
- Isso mesmo, puro! Yami-sama não é boazinha! Ela é má, puro.  
- ... Eu não sei em quem confiar mais – suspirou o menino.  
- Yami quer que você pegue o objeto no final da sala e o entregue a ela, puro.  
- É, o Liamon me contou.  
- Se você não o entregar, Yami irá usar a essência para forçá-lo. Isso pode até te matar, puro.  
- Err... Tem como eu me livrar da essência? – Dai-chan sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir aquilo.  
- Usando-a. Mesmo assim Yami irá te matar para pegar o objeto, puro.  
- AAAH, ENTÃO EU NÃO TENHO OUTRA ESCOLHA? EU MORRO DE QUALQUER FORMA? – disse, espantado.  
- Onde está sua coragem agora, Daisuke? – debochou XV-mon.  
- Quem é que ficou gritando feito uma menininha enquanto nós caíamos minutos atrás? – o goggle boy devolveu na mesma moeda.

- Só teria um jeito de evitar isso, puro.  
- T-tem? – o humano voltou sua atenção em Puroromon.  
- Bom... pelo que ouvi uma das sentinelas dizer... Se usar o objeto contra ela... Talvez possa derrotá-la e sair do castelo.  
- Ah, moleza!  
- N-não é t-tão f-fácil a-assim. – intrometeu-se Josefa.  
- Não?  
- Não, puro. As sentinelas quase nunca ouvem os forasteiros, puro. Elas sempre detectam a essência antes mesmo que possam explicar.  
- Mas comigo elas vão ter que ouvir! Não tenho tempo pra lutar com cada uma delas! Eu preciso ir pra casa!  
- Você é o primeiro forasteiro com a essência que consegue dialogar com o Liamon. Então creio que consiga dialogar com os demais digimons sentinelas, puro.

Daisuke ficou calado.  
Mas logo retornou a falar:

- Mesmo se não conseguirmos passar pela Yami... Nós iremos ficar aqui mesmo. Até que Taichi-senpai e os outros possam vir nos ajudar.  
- Daisuke – disse Vee – Yami pode simplesmente colocar todos na masmorra! Ela me parece poderosa... A ponto de ter te dado essas habilidades...  
- Calma, eu confio nos meus amigos. Se estivermos com problemas, eles podem nos ajudar. Mas eu me nego a entregar o tal objeto. E a me render.  
- Ele continua o mesmo... Só me preocupo com o fato dessa chama gastar suas forças – pensou o dragão.  
- V-você é-é m-muito corajoso, D-Daisuke-sama... – elogiou Josefa.  
- Concordo, puro. Sinto que tem uma chama corajosa ardendo em seu coração, puro. – idem a Puroromon.  
- Ahn... Obrigado? – agradeceu Daisuke, dando um sorriso tímido.

- ... Pessoal – interferiu XV-mon – Eu acabo de ver uma luz... vindo daquela porta da esquerda.  
- Ahn? – Dai olhou para a direção indicada – Ah! Então deve ser ali.  
- Acho que essa sala não é exatamente uma sala, puro... – questionou Puroromon.  
- Ah! Qual o problema? Não temos tempo para procurarmos outro caminho!  
- M-Mas... P-Pode s-ser uma a-armadilha... – supôs Josefa.  
- Nah! Qualquer coisa nós dois aqui daremos um jeito. Não é, XV-mon?  
- ... Eu concordo com eles, Daisuke.  
A resposta do parceiro o atingiu a ponto de quase cair de seu ombro: - O que? Você não está do meu lado? – disse, indignado.  
- Não, você está sentado em meu ombro...  
- ... Haha, muito engraçado. – ironizou.  
- Eu acho melhor continuarmos. Esse corredor deve dar em outro lugar.  
- E se não der? Faremos o que? – resmungou Motomiya.  
- Voltamos e seguimos por aquela porta. É só eu ir voando que voltaremos bem rápido.  
- Ei, ei! Eu sou o líder aqui! E eu digo que deveríamos ver se não tem outro caminho naquela sala!

- ...

- ...

- Ué? Por que vocês se calaram? – olhou para os digimons.  
- Ok, ok... Vamos checar antes... – Vee olhou atravessado para Daisuke, cansado já de suas idéias "brilhantes".

XV-mon voou até a porta e entrou. A nova sala era bem iluminada e tinha outras duas portas.  
Os quatro se perguntaram qual delas poderia ser o trajeto correto.

Até que um barulho é ouvido.

- ... Ouviram isso? – perguntou o digimon azul.  
- Parece... parece barulho de uma descarga de privada...

- ...  
- PRIVADA? – a dupla se entreolhou.  
- Vimos então... A luz de um banheiro? – exclamou o menino.  
- Não sabia que encontraríamos um banheiro por aqui... – completou seu parceiro.  
- Nunca vi esse banheiro antes, puro. – comentou a abelha.  
- T-Também. – Idem a Josefa.

Uma das portas se abre, e todos voltam sua atenção para frente.  
Da porta sai...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NÃO É POSSÍVEL! NÃO ISSO DE NOVO NÃO! – berraram Daisuke e XV-mon, perplexos.  
- H-Hein? – A wormmon albina ficou confusa.  
- É um... Tortamon, puro! – disse o terceiro integrante do quarteto.

Daisuke e XV-mon ficaram petrificados enquanto Tortamon os encarava.  
E com toda razão. Afinal quem é que gosta de ser pego usando o "troninho"?

- ...  
- Er... Não é o que você está pensando, Tortamon... Hehe... N-Nós só erramos a rota e... CORRA COMO O VENTO, XV-MON! – berrou o escolhido, apavorado.

- ! – bravejou Tortamon.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – o grupo gritou em coro, e XV-mon saiu a toda dali.

E começou a perseguição. Sim, outra.  
Primeiro foi José, depois Liamon, seguido de Kuwagamon...  
E agora Tortamon.

E uma cena tão deja-vu para a nossa valente e destemida dupla.

- DROGAAAAAAAA! POR QUE TINHA QUE SER JUSTAMENTE UM BANHEIRO?  
- NÃO SEI, DAISUKE! MAS SÓ SEI QUE ISSO ME TRÁS MÁS LEMBRANÇAS DAQUELE DIA!  
- NÃO ME LEMBRE! MEUS PLANOS FALHARAM! E NOS METEMOS EM ENCRENCA!  
- E AINDA... COM UM TORTAMON!  
- D-Daisuke-sama! F-faça alguma coisa! – implorou Josefa.  
- Por favor, puro! Não quero virar panqueca, puro! – suplicou Puroromon.  
- VX-MON! CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritava Daisuke.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – XV-mon também.  
- F-FAÇA ALGUMA COISAAA!  
- POR FAVOR, PURO! – o digimon bebê II olhou para trás e via Tortamon se aproximando deles – ELE ESTÁ VINDO, PURO!  
- O QUE FAREMOS, O QUE FAREMOS? – XV-mon ficava cada vez mais nervoso.  
- ACELERA! – ordenava a criança.

O inimigo se aproximava mais e mais do grupo. XV-mon tentava ir mais rápido, mas já estava no seu limite. Os outros dois digimons abraçavam Daisuke, tremendo de medo.

Já o menino ficou calado. O pânico já havia passado... Gritar não ia adiantar. Fugir também não.

- Não... Não temos escolha. Josefa, Puroromon... Segurem-se firme no XV-mon.  
- O que você vai fazer? – perguntaram os demais companheiros.  
- ... Eu... – fechou os olhos, em seguida o punho direito – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.  
- TÁ MALUCO, DAISUKE? QUER MORRER? – Vee ficou irritado com aquilo.  
- Cala a boca, XV-mon. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. – sua voz mudou outra vez.  
- Sua voz...

Dai, ainda de olhos fechados, salta de XV-mon e cai de pé no chão. Os digimons param alguns metros atrás, observando-o.

Tortamon vinha com tudo, e desfere uma patada. Motomiya se atira pro lado direito, logo se levantando e abrindo os olhos. Estava sério. E a chama voltara a reacender.

- Ei. Antes de qualquer coisa, Tortamon...  
- ... – o digimon devolvia o olhar a ele.  
- Posso te fazer uma perguntinha?  
- ... Grawr?  
- Você lavou as mãos antes de nos perseguir?

Todos, exceto Daisuke e Tortamon, capotam.  
XV-mon encara o amigo com cara de tacho. Isso é lá pergunta que se faça numa hora dessas?

- DAISUKE, TU TÁ MALUCO? – bufou o parceiro depois de ouvir aquela pergunta.  
- M-Mas... O q-que higiene t-tem a v-ver? – perguntou a Wormmon.  
- Que coisa mais... estranha, puro. – Puroromon fez facepalm.

- Lavou ou não?

- Se a resposta for não, vai lavar. Eu espero aqui pra continuarmos nossa luta.

- Vai lá. Ou quer ir por mal?  
- GRAWR!  
- "Grawr"? Não, não podemos continuar isso se estiver de mãos sujas.

- Vai.

- Daisuke... Você não muda mesmo... Seu maluco... – pensou XV-mon, ainda com cara de tacho.  
- Esse menino é muito estranho, puro.  
- A-Aham...

- Se não for, eu vou te levar à força.  
- GRAWR!  
- Sem essa! – o menino pega Totamon pelo rabo e o puxa – Vai lavar as mãos e depois pode continuar a nos perseguir.  
- Grawr? – Tortamon o olhou, surpreso com a força do menino.  
- Nada de "grawr", "graawr" e "graaaaaawr". Primeiro lave as mãos, depois você ataca.

O trio digimon observa a cena em silêncio, com a mesma expressão e escorrendo uma gota em suas testas.

Tortamon continuou sendo arrastado, e de olhos fixados na criança. Não questionou depois daquilo, afinal... Quem iria discutir com um pequeno ser que consegue puxá-lo pelo rabo numa facilidade? Se irritasse o jovem, no mínimo voaria longe.

Logo ele para em frente ao banheiro.

- Lave as mãos. – soltou a cauda do digimon, e olhou atravessado pro mesmo.  
- Grawr... – acenou positivamente com a cabeça e entrou Dirigiu-se para a pia, onde lavou as mãos e logo saiu.  
- Lavou direitinho? Com sabão? Olha que você vai me agradecer um dia desses. O outro Tortamon que eu conheci aprendeu a lição.

- Bom, agora que esse caso foi resolvido... Eu vou voltar para os meus amigos. Precisamos achar a sala proibida antes do sol se pôr.  
- GRAWR! – bufou para ele. Passou por uma humilhação daquelas à toa? Isso o irritou, pois pensava que Dai iria mesmo lutar contra ele.  
- ... Ah? Ah é. Disponha. – virou-se de costas e saiu andando.

O digimon encarou o menino e partiu pra cima, desferindo uma patada poderosa.  
Daisuke apenas se vira no momento de ver o ataque fatal.

Era tarde demais.

Um barulho ecoa pelo corredor. O piso estremece também.  
Isso chama a atenção dos três amigos.

- O que... O que foi isso? – perguntou a garota do trio.  
- Parece que uma parede desabou ou... um algo bateu com toda força no chão, puro. – indagou o pequeno.  
- Parece ter vindo... ... DAISUKE! – XV-mon ficou totalmente apavorado. Será que aquela idéia louca de mandar um Tortamon lavar as mãos resultou numa tragédia?

O parceiro suava a frio. Se Daisuke morresse seria sua culpa. Culpa por ter o deixado ter sido seqüestrado por Yami. Culpa por ter o deixado brincar com sua vida.  
E o pior: Culpa por não ter feito nada que pudesse impedir sua morte.

- DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – XV-mon voou o mais rápido possível para a porta do banheiro.

E chegando lá percebe uma neblina de fumaça, causada pelos destroços. A entrada do banheiro foi substituída por um imenso buraco.

Os três começaram a gritar pelo Goggle Boy, mas nem um sinal dele.. Nem de Tortamon. Todos ficaram petrificados ali, imaginando a pior das hipóteses possíveis.

- N-não... Ele n-não pode ter... – A albina fitou o chão, cheia de lágrimas.  
- Puro... – Puroromon ficou cabisbaixo.  
- D-Daisuke... me... me perdoe. Eu fui muito... idiota. Devia ter te impedido de ter arriscado sua vida... – murmurou o dragão azul, atônito.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos deles. Perderam um amigo.  
Um grande amigo. Um grande e valioso amigo.

- Ack. Nunca mais... arremesso um Tortamon contra a parede. Cara, eu estou TOTALMENTE dolorido... – uma voz pairou pelos escombros. Os digimons miram para uma sombra, que se levantava de um canto, tossindo.

- N-não... é p-possivel...  
- Não acredito, puro...  
- Dai... Daisuke?

- Gah... – se aproxima deles, com os goggles caídos em rosto – Uh, foi mal aí pelo... estrago na parede, hehe... – era ele. Sua voz estava normal e a chama havia desaparecido.

O que REALMENTE aconteceu ali?

No momento que Tortamon executou seu ataque, Daisuke segurou sua pata, a agarrou com suas mãos e o atirou contra a parede. O monstro atravessou a mesma e bateu com tudo na parede do banheiro, fazendo-a vir abaixo.

Mas os escombros da outra também caíram, e o humano teve que rolar para a esquerda pra desviar. Nisso acabou surgindo uma poeirada tremenda, o forçando a usar seus goggles para enxergar o cenário.

- ... NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! NUNCA MAIS! – XV-mon rugiu, bravo.  
- Ei, sem stress. Nós temos que chegar logo nessa tal sala oculta. Estamos perdendo tempo com esses digimons sentinelas!  
- Se ao menos deixasse de tentar cometer suicídio... Já teríamos chegado lá bem antes.  
- De qualquer maneira, estou vivo. Não precisa se preocupar.  
- SEU RETARDADO! NÃO SABE O QUANTO EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADO!  
- Opa, não ofende também, né?

A poeira baixa, e todos ficam em silêncio. Até que o grupo percebe uma estranha rachadura na parede do banheiro.

Era, de fato, outra passagem oculta.

- Parece que estamos com sorte, não é? – disse o goggle boy, sorrindo confiante ao grupo.  
- ... Espero que seja o último corredor. – falou XV-mon, que retornava a forma criança.  
- T-talvez... A-Acho que... S-sinto u-uma energia m-muito f-forte vindo d-dali... – comentou Josefa.  
- Uh...? – piscou confuso o Motomiya.  
- Eu também sinto uma energia emanando naquela direção, puro. – confirmou Puroromon.  
- Yosh! Vamos lá! – pronunciou Daisuke, adentrando na nova passagem, seguido de seu parceiro e dos digimons amigos.

Finalmente. Eles estavam a um passo da tal ala secreta.  
Talvez agora a jornada seja mais leve. Ou talvez o maior desafio apareça.

Será que a sorte ainda estará ao lado de Daisuke?  
Ou a essência já se esgotou?

E... O que será esse tal objeto poderoso?


	9. A verdadeira história

_- Vamos, galera! Agora falta pouco! Eu sinto isso!_

- Daisuke... mais devagar! Nós estamos ficando para trás! – disse V-mon.  
- A-Aham... M-minhas p-perninhas estão d-doendo j-já! – confessou Josefa.  
- Minhas asinhas também, puro...

- Não dá! O tempo não vai parar para que possamos descansar! Eu também estou farto de caminhar e de lutar. Mas temos que chegar lá agora!

- Ao menos diminua a velocidade, Daisuke! Forçar seu corpo não vai adiantar em nada! Ainda mais com você usando essa essência para nos salvar.  
- J-Já e-estou f-ficando c-cansada...  
- Não vou agüentar mais, puro...

- Estamos quase lá! Força pessoal! Se conseguirmos nós estaremos livres deste labirinto. Poderemos fugir deste castelo e voltar para casa! – incentivava o escolhido.

- ... Esse é o Dai que eu conheço... – sorriu V-mon, olhando para os outros dois digimons, que devolviam o sorriso.  
- V-Vou c-continuar! Q-quero m-minha l-liberdade!  
- Daisuke-sama... tem um poder próprio, puro.  
- Tem mesmo...  
- T-Tem?  
- Ele consegue incentivar os outros, puro. Dar ânimo aos demais, puro.  
- Isso mesmo. Por isso que o Daisuke é o líder.  
- A-Ah...

O grupo percorria um corredor diferente dos demais. Este tinha tochas, piso branco e paredes de tijolo acinzentado.  
Nas paredes haviam certos detalhes, pareciam ser esferas e formas geométricas.  
As tochas eram brancas.

Seu objetivo estava próximo, todos sentiam isso. Sentiam emanar um poder no final daquele caminho.  
Um poder diferente do da essência de Yami.

_- ... ALTO LÁ. QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?_

- Ahn? Essa voz... – parou o menino. Olhou ao redor.  
- O que foi? – perguntou V-mon, parando ao lado do parceiro e atrás deles param Josefa e Puroromon.  
- Ouvi a voz de alguém.

_-Quem são vocês? O que querem aqui? Saibam que eu não irei deixar os servos daquela bruxa passarem por mim!_

- Ei, quem é você? Onde está? – perguntou o goggle boy.

No horizonte surge um vulto, que se aproxima deles. Começa a tomar uma forma, e isso deixa a dupla espantada.

- ... MIYAKO? – disseram, em coro.

- Miyako? Meu nome é MiyaShurimon. Eu sou uma dos digimons sentinelas daqui! – respondeu. De fato, a silhueta era igual a Miyako, porém usava uma vestimenta semelhante a de Shurimon.

- Esse castelo tá repleto de malucos... – concluiu o menino.  
- EI, EU NÃO SOU MALUCA! – bufou a sentinela – Vejo que o forasteiro aqui conseguiu passar pelo Liamon, Kuwagamon e Tortamon.  
- É, passamos. Liamon foi o mais gentil de todos...  
- Ô se foi... QUASE MORRI COM UMA PATADA DELE, NÉ? – resmungou o azulzinho.  
- Mas nenhum forasteiro passou por mim até hoje! – aponta o dedo para Daisuke – E você possui a essência daquela criatura em seu corpo.  
- É, possuo. Ela me seqüestrou e me obrigou a entrar aqui pra pegar tal objeto poderoso.  
- E eu não irei deixá-lo passar!  
- ... Sei que não vai. Dessa forma eu vou ter que lutar e te derrotar para conseguirmos passar, não é?  
- Exatamente! E acho melhor desistir desde já! Sou a sentinela mais forte que há!  
Daisuke a olha nos olhos, sério: - Eu não quero lutar contra você.  
- ... Mas terá!  
- Eu não sou servo de Yami. E prometi ao Liamon que se me deixasse ir eu não entregaria o objeto a Yami.  
- O que? Como ousa ter mentido a ele?  
- EU NÃO MENTI! – fechou os punhos com força e a encarou.

- Ela lembra a Miyako... Gh, assim como a Yami lembra a Hikari-chan... Se eu tiver que lutar contra elas... será que serei capaz disso? Será que não vai haver outra sentinela que lembre os nossos outros amigos? Mas que raios está acontecendo aqui? E eu não tenho tempo pra ficar discutindo ou batalhando! Preciso achar essa sala! – Pensou o menino, meio nervoso.

- Não mentiu? Liamon... te entregou a chave? – indagou ela.  
- ... Se isso prove que eu estou falando a verdade... – tira a chave de Liamon do bolso e mostra a ela – Agora acredita em mim ou não?  
- Bem... isso muda as coisas... É o primeiro humano que vejo aqui, e o primeiro dos servos de Yami que conseguem chegar até a mim.  
- Já disse que não sou servo dela. Tou mais pra prisioneiro... *gota*  
- Que seja, que seja... Favor me acompanhem. Levarei vocês até o mestre.  
- Mestre? – questionou V-mon – Não seria aquele que o Liamon estava se referindo?  
- Sim, ele mesmo. Ele quem guarda o objeto. E também mantém Yami presa aqui.  
- B-Bom, n-nós c-conseguimos... – Josefa ficou um pouco feliz.  
- Sim, sim... Conseguimos, puro.

Então o grupo segue MiyaShurimon, chegando a uma imensa porta de prata. A sentinela se volta a Motomiya:

- Abra a porta, humano.  
- Ok... ok... – pega a chave e coloca-a na fechadura. Gira para a direita.

_'Click'_

- Uh, MiyaShurimon... – falou o azulzinho – O que é exatamente esse objeto?  
- ... O mestre irá falar sobre isto, forasteiro. Ele é mais de confiança que aquela criatura horrorosa.  
- Hm, eu estou até confuso... Devo ser o único normal aqui. Até o Daisuke está estranho! – pensou ele.  
- C-como e-ele é, M-MiyaShurimon? – perguntou a albina.  
- Ele é... fantástico~  
- ... Puro? – olhou para ela, confuso.  
- Ah, o mestre é incrível. E mais poderoso que todos os sentinelas unidos! Ele é o cara!  
- Do jeito que ela fala... me lembra a Miyako idolatrando o Ken *gota* - suspirou o menino.

Ele e a sentinela empurraram a porta.  
O que estava por trás dela?

Uma sala bem típica de um mago. Carpete azulado no chão, paredes em um tom escuro com tochas brancas...  
Algumas estantes repleta de livros, outras com fracos de poções e etc.

No centro haviam um sofá e duas poltronas, na cor branca. Mais pro fundo do local tinha uma mesa de madeira antiga. E na cadeira estava sentado uma figura.

- Mestre Warlock... Um dos enviados de Yami conseguiu derrotar as sentinelas. – anunciou a jovem, se joelhando perante a mesa.

- Hm? Então finalmente ela conseguiu... Achar um indivíduo poderoso para obter o objeto?  
- Sim, mestre.

- Epa, eu não estou do lado dela! – pronunciou o menino – Ela me raptou e me obrigou a vir até aqui!  
- Dai-chan... Essa voz, não é um tanto familiar? – sussurrou V-mon ao parceiro.  
- Bom, pelo jeito que ele fala... Lembra-me alguém... – respondeu de volta.

- ... Por favor, entrem – disse o sujeito, ainda sentado em sua cadeira.

Sem hesitar, o quarteto entra na sala e se sentam no sofá.  
Todos, sem exceção alguma, estavam cansados.

- Senhor... – disse Vee – Nos desculpe, mas... Estamos cansados.  
- Relaxem. Eu sei o que Yami fez a vocês. – respondeu, se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção deles.

- Finalmente alguém compreensivo. Pensei que nesse castelo só teria malucos e trogloditas feito o José. – suspirou aliviado o goggle boy.  
- Não sei se posso confiar em vocês... Mas me digam: O que querem aqui?  
- Queremos ir pra casa! Mas a yami não vai nos deixar ir se não entregarmos o objeto e...  
- E...?  
- ... – o menino arregalou os olhos, olhou BEM pro sujeito – Ichijouji? O que está fazendo aqui?  
- ... Eu sou Warlock, o verdadeiro dono deste castelo. – sentou-se na poltrona, de frente para Motomiya & cia.

Mais uma vez, outro habitante daquele lugar maluco tinha a aparência semelhante a um dos amigos de Daisuke. Warlock era parecido com o Ken, mas usava roupas de um bruxo, em roxo azulado. Em sua cabeça usava um típico chapéu de feiticeiro da mesma cor.

- Ahn... Impressão minha ou outra vez encontramos alguém que parece com nossos amigos? – comentou o digimon azul.  
- Isso tudo tá ficando mais maluco possível, V-mon! Só falta aparecer mais alguns que sejam parecidos com o resto da turma!  
- *Ahem* Yami o capturou? – perguntou Warlock.  
- Ah... Sim. O troglodita do José me nocauteou... Acordei neste castelo e não pude sair.  
- Hm... aquele lobo sempre partindo pra ignorância... – suspira o mago.  
- Warlock... – dirigiu-se V-mon – Se você é o dono deste castelo... Por que está aqui?

O jovem olhou para o companheiro de Daisuke, em silêncio. Respirou fundo e começou a explicar, calmamente:

- Séculos atrás minha família tinha um reino. Esse reino era pacífico e tranqüilo. Um dia eu vi Yami pelos bosques e me apaixonei por ela... Mas a maldita nunca me amou. Ela só ficou comigo por interesses... Nós nos casamos e eu pensei que poderia conquistar o seu amor... Infelizmente sua ganância e cobiça eram maiores. Uma dama tão bela tinha de ser uma interesseira... Ela me enganou esse tempo todo. Só tinha olhos para o poder.

- Depois de alguns anos ela tentou se apoderar da Digital World, apossando-se do objeto mágico. Mas como eu já suspeitava de suas ações, guardei-o no labirinto do castelo e coloquei sob vigia as sentinelas. Porém ela descobriu e veio atrás. Eu a persegui pelos corredores e lancei um feitiço nela.  
- Feitiço? Então foi você? – perguntou Daisuke.  
- Sim. O feitiço a repele de entrar pela porta. Por segurança eu fiquei aqui, na sala do objeto. E conjurei outro feitiço para tentar remover a entrada... Mas só consegui torná-la oculta. A porta só aparece ao nascer do sol e desaparece ao pôr dele.  
- Entendo... Liamon me disse que se levarmos o objeto para fora daqui, o castelo desaparecerá, certo?  
- ... Sim, mas o problema é ela. Yami não irá permitir que você saia do castelo. Nem se entregar o objeto.  
- Ela não joga limpo. *sigh* Estou preso aqui pra sempre?  
- O único modo de sair daqui seria derrotando-a. – o mago levantou-se e andou até um pedestal, com o topo protegido por um vidro de cristal – Mas isso é arriscado demais.  
- Liamon também disse... que se eu usar o poder do objeto contra ela... – é interrompido por Warlock.  
- O objeto mágico não poderá ser usado por você, humano. Você tem a essência dela em seu corpo.

- Se eu entregá-lo a você, será o mesmo que eu estivesse entregando a ela! E eu não posso fazer isso. Seria um erro fatal.  
- Senhor Warlock, o Daisuke não é servo dela! – contestou V-mon.  
- Não, V-mon... Ele tem razão. – disse o garoto, cabisbaixo.  
- Daisuke! O que está dizendo? Você é de confiança!  
- A essência dela que está em meu corpo... Não hesitaria em entregar o objeto ou usá-lo a seu favor. De certa forma, eu não sou confiável.  
- Mas...  
- Warlock, se puder entregá-lo ao V-mon... Creio que ele possa derrotar Yami. E até a mim, se ela me usar. – ergueu a cabeça, com um olhar sério e determinado.  
- O QUE? SE ELA TE COLOCAR CONTRA MIM... EU NÃO CONSEGUIREI LUTAR! – gritou Vee, atônito.  
- Não há outra maneira... Se isso acontecer, prefiro que faça o certo.  
- Idiota! Não quero que você morra! Nem quero que você seja forçado a me matar!  
- Basta – berrou o mago, encarando a dupla – O escolhido sabe o que está dizendo. Não é?  
- ... Sim. Essa é a minha decisão. Se ela me forçar a lutar contra o V-mon... não vai durar muito. Eu sinto que a essência já está quase acabando.  
- Bem, nesse caso... confiarei em seu digimon.  
- Então você pensou nessa hipótese, Daisuke? – perguntou o amigo.  
- É. Ou acha que eu iria arriscar nossas vidas nisso? Eu sei o que tou fazendo.  
- ... Já arriscou sim. E MUITAS vezes... – suspirou.  
- Erm... Mas nós saímos vivos, não é?  
- Sim, COM MUITA sorte.  
- ... Ok, ok! Mas dessa vez eu gasto toda a essência nisso! É só me segurar o máximo de tempo até que ela acabe!  
- Seu plano me parece um tanto arriscado! E a Yami pode te matar!  
- Então sugere o que?  
- ... Que a gaste agora.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Josefa, Puroromon, Warlock e MiyaShurimon os observaram. Só os observaram.

- Você quer gastar a essência, não quer? – disse MiyaShurimon.  
- É, se tiver como...  
- Use-a agora, Dai! – falou o azulzinho – Assim irá gastá-la mais rápido.  
- Se ele fizer isso irá ficar enfraquecido, puro. – explicou Puroromon – Daisuke-sama tem que usá-la quando for necessário, puro.  
- ... Lute comigo, humano. – insistiu a sentinela.  
- ... Não. Eu não farei isso. – recusou o menino.  
- Não tem escolha. Ou é isso ou Yami te fará usar a essência até morrer.

Daisuke ficou calado. Lutar contra um inimigo que lembra tanto sua amiga? Ele não esperava encontrar mais alguém parecido com o grupo naquele lugar.  
Nem esperava ser desafiado dessa forma.

Ou ele aceitava...  
Ou ele recusava...

Aceitar era a opção correta, e gastar a essência toda numa luta.  
Recusar também era certo, mas dessa forma ainda estaria a mercê de Yami, podendo até mesmo matar seu amigo azulado.

- Não tenho outra opção mesmo... Ok... Mas só até essa essência acabar, MiyaShurimon. – disse, levantando-se e saindo da sala.  
- Heh.  
- MiyaShurimon... – o mago fitou nela – Não exagere. O humano tem que gastar a essência de forma correta. Caso contrário ficará enfraquecido demais para conseguir enfrentar Yami...  
- Não se preocupe, mestre Warlock. Sua sentinela mais poderosa não irá desonrar seu nome ~ - jogou beijinhos para ele e em seguida saiu pela porta, atrás do escolhido.  
- ... Essa garota é... maluca *gota* - suspirou Warlock.  
- Igualzinha a Miyako mesmo. Por isso ela elogiou o mago aí... Ele é a cara do Ken.. *gota* – pensou o dragãozinho.

Os dois se distanciaram da sala, parando na metade do longo corredor.  
MiyaShurimon se preparou, idem a Daisuke.

- Antes de começarmos, saiba que precisa gastar a essência de forma sábia. Se usá-la apenas para se livrá-la só irá gastar boa parte de sua energia em vão.  
- E qual é a maneira certa?  
- ... Esqueça que está lutando com esse intuito. Pense que é para sobreviver e chegar na sala proibida.  
- Hm... certo, certo...  
- Não pense que eu irei pegar leve contigo... – a sentinela saltou, tirou sua gigantesca shuriken de suas costas e a arremessou contra o menino.

A arma vinha em sua direção, seus olhos fixavam nela. A garota esperava alguma reação antes que seu golpe o acertasse em cheio.

- ATIVA LOGO! – gritou ela.  
- Kh!

O garoto se atirou pro lado, e a shuriken encravou no chão. MiyaShurimon aterrissa suavemente no piso e observa ao seu redor, enquanto anda até sua arma.

Assim que estica sua mão para pegá-la, um rápido soco é desferido e a atira contra a parede.  
Sim, aquilo era o sinal que Daisuke estava usando a essência outra vez.

- Ei, NÃO FAZ MAIS ISSO, OUVIU? – esbravejou o menino. A chama estava mais forte. Aquilo também havia tornado seu cabelo mais escuro. Sua voz ficou mais séria e um pouco grossa – EU QUASE MORRI!  
- Kh... – se levantou – Tá legal... Tá legal... Mas é assim que irá usa-la de forma correta.  
- ... Ack... Eu me sinto um tanto estranho... – olhou para a garota.  
- Hm... É o efeito total. Incrível como você conseguiu usá-la tão pouco. Mas melhor moderar, isso pode acabar saindo fora do controle. – se levantou do chão.  
- C-como assim?  
- A Essência de Yami não te deu só "poderes", ela também te alterou. Instigá-la dessa forma pode te deixar fora de si.

- E assim estará sob o controle dela. Realmente estou impressionada com sua capacidade, garoto.  
- Fora de si? – fitou o chão – Acha que ela é capaz de me transformar em um de seus lacaios?  
- É possível. Nunca vi um humano que pudesse usar a essência. Na verdade, nenhum humano entrou neste lugar antes.

- Viu só? Aquele menininho ao menos ia falar algo-

Sua frase foi interrompida no mesmo instante que sua própria shuriken voou contra si mesma. E numa rápida esquiva safou-se do ataque. A ninja mergulhou no chão e a arma acertou a parede. Levantou-se e viu o punho de Daisuke acertando-a no rosto.

Voou longe. A essência estava no auge. A sentinela se levantou, a tempo de desviar de outro golpe direto.

- GAROTO! NÃO DEIXA A ESSÊNCIA TE CONTROLAR! – tentava pará-lo. Bloqueava alguns golpes, outros a pegava de surpresa.  
- ... – ele estava quieto. Parecia estar em "transe".  
- MENINO! ME ESCUTA! GAH! – tentava acordá-lo- GAROTO, ME ESCUTA!

Eram gritos percorrendo os corredores.  
Os ataques eram mais eficazes que os anteriores. A sentinela nunca tinha visto aquilo antes.  
Porém...

- O que... O que estou fazendo? Ela é minha amiga! Ela lembra a Miyako! – dizia ele mentalmente. Era ele mesmo, no estado normal.  
_- ... Ela é uma inimiga, criança. As sentinelas e o mago são inimigos da mestra Yami._ – soou uma voz.  
- ... Quem é você?

O cenário muda. Era o interior de sua mente. Daisuke estava no meio de um lugar totalmente branco. Mas ele estava normal. Sem chama, sem voz diferente.

Atrás dele projetava uma estranha sombra. O goggle boy se vira e vê...

- Você!

- Você é a essência da Yami, não é?  
_- Não. Eu sou você... com a essência de Yami-sama_. – a sombra revelou-se ser outro Motomiya, mas este tinha a chama, a voz séria e grossa e o cabelo mais escuro. Além de usar uma vestimenta mais escura, uma jaqueta preta. Seus goggles também eram negros.

- ... Ei cara! Eu não sou assim! E aquela garota estranha lá vai dominar a Digital World se o objeto cair nas mãos dela!

- Pensa um pouco, ô "Daisuke sinistro"... Se você é eu... Então sabe que está agindo de forma errada! MiyaShurimon e Warlock são bonzinhos! Josefa e Puroromon são nossos amigos! V-mon é nosso parceiro!

- E a Yami é a vilã! Acha que se entregar o objeto mágico ela irá nos deixar ir embora do castelo? Acha que ela não vai nos matar assim que obter o que tanto quer?  
_- Yami-sama é..._  
- A VERDADEIRA INIMIGA! Cara, eu não sou assim! Então você também não é!  
_- Eu... kh... estou confuso... O que eu estou fazendo? Eu não posso lutar contra aquela garota.. Ela me lembra a. Miyako... E a Yami a Hikari..._  
- Mas não são elas. Até parece que a Hikari-chan me ameaçaria... Então, "versão badass minha", o que acha de deixar de cair na lorota da "Hikari invertida" e agir pelo que é certo?  
_- Motomiya... Daisuke..._  
- ... Ow, não fica falando assim que eu também não sou retardado *gota*

- E então, o que me diz? – estende a mão direita, abrindo um sorriso.  
_- Eu... Eu..._

A figura sombria criada pelos poderes de Yami olha no fundo dos olhos do verdadeiro Dai. E aos poucos se aproxima dele. Estende a mão e aperta a do escolhido extrovertido.

_- Eu sei que o é certo. Yami-sama não é nossa amiga. Afinal, ela nos raptou e forçou a pegar algo do interesse dela._  
- Isso aí, cara. Sabia que era um dos meus.  
_- ... Mas eu sou você!_  
- Haha... esquece. *gota*

Um brilho envolve os dois. E dentro de poucos minutos os Daisukes se fundem em um só.

- GAROTO! ACORDA! – MiyaShurimon continuava somente nas esquiva, pois mal tinha tempo de contra-atacar.

Até que ela ficou contra a parede. Não havia pra onde ir. A essência o tornou mais forte que a sentinela e isso resultaria no seu fim...

- AHH! – fechou seus olhos, cobrindo-os com suas mãos.

Se...

- ...  
- Ahn? – tirou as mãos, abriu os olhos e olhou para frente. Viu o punho do menino parado, um pouco afastado de sua cara.  
- MiyaShurimon... – disse ele, no tom normal de sua voz, cabisbaixo.  
- G-Gastou a essência...? – perguntou.  
- ... – abriu o punho e a pegou pela mão, fitou em seus olhos.  
- H-hein?  
- Não, mas eu consegui convencer o "outro eu" a mudar de lado. – sorriu.  
- ... O que?  
- "Ele" percebeu que estava fazendo o errado. A Yami não tem mais controle sob nós dois.  
- I-Impossí-  
- Ela pegou o cara errado pra transformar em servo. – a chama logo desapareceu de seu olho esquerdo – E eu não posso lutar com uma garota que lembre minha amiga.  
- E-eu... – ficou corada. Soltou-se do menino e arrumou seu óculos – E-eu estou impressionada com você, humano...  
- Meu nome é Daisuke. Para de me chamar assim, ok? *gota*  
- ...Certo, certo... Estou impressionada com a sua capacidade.  
- Hehe... – ficou corado com aquele elogio – Era de se esperar isso vindo de mim.  
- ... Mas você é um tanto metido! Cadê a humildade?  
- ... *sigh* Ela lembra a Miyako de qualquer forma... – resmungou, voltando pra sala de Warlock.  
- OOOOW! NÃO ME DEIXA AQUI, NÉ? – pega a Shuriken da parede e sai atrás dele.

Com a essência de Yami agora sob total controle de Daisuke, as coisas parecem estar favoráveis à dupla.  
Será que eles irão conseguir derrotar Yami e voltar para casa a tempo?


	10. O poder do objeto! O confronto final!

_- Já voltaram?_

V-mon olhou para porta e viu seu parceiro e a sentinela entrando na sala. Warlock, direcionou seus olhos para o menino:

- E então, escolhido? Gastou a essência?  
- Na verdade não... Aconteceu outra coisa.  
- ... Explique.  
- Eu não sou bom em explicações, mas... Convenci o "Daisuke sinistro" a mudar de lado.  
- "Daisuke Sinistro"? – o mago ficou confuso.  
- Hehe... Eu conversei com o "outro eu" que nasceu dessa essência.  
- Hm... Não sinto mais a presença maligna de Yami em seu corpo... Realmente, você é um garoto com um grande potencial.  
- Hein?  
- Os demais prisioneiros de Yami jamais conseguiram chegar nesta sala. Somente você. A sorte te guiou até aqui.  
- Heh... Acho que isso não foi sorte.  
- Não? Como não?  
- V-mon esteve comigo o tempo todo... E também tivemos a ajuda de Puroromon e Josefa. Eu não fiz tudo isso sozinho.

- Não foi sorte, foi trabalho de equipe. – sorriu, olhando para os três digimons citados.  
- Parece que ele cresceu... Antigamente ia se gabar dizendo que o mérito era todo seu e... – V-mon calou-se ao receber um cascudo do goggle boy – Outch!  
- E você não muda nunca! – resmungou.  
- M-Mas... O q-que eu f-fiz p-pra c-contribuir com o g-grupo? – perguntou a Wormmon branca.  
- Não tá na cara, menina? – disse o azulzinho – Quando derrubamos aquela parede em cima do Kuwagamon, você percebeu que tinha uma passagem escondida atrás dela!  
- Isso mesmo! – afirmou Daisuke.  
- Puro! – Idem a Puroromon.  
- E-erm... – a digimon ficou corada.

Warlock sorriu para o grupo: - Por isso mesmo que conseguiu chegar até aqui. Ou melhor, vocês conseguiram.  
- Mestre, acha que o Daisuke-kun conseguirá derrotar Yami? – perguntou MiyaShurimon.  
- Eu acredito nesse menino. Mas os poderes dela estão mais fortes... Graças aos prisioneiros anteriores.  
- Huuh? – o garoto olhou para ele – Como assim?  
- A essência não só concede habilidades ao usuário como também suga a energia vital dele. E essa energia pega do indivíduo é transferida para ela... A tornando mais forte.  
- ... – Daisuke ficou de olhos arregalados, com um frio na espinha.  
- Devido a esse truque é impossível um combate direto... Ao menos que quem for desafiá-la possua mais poder que ela.

Ele continuava petrificado. Vee o cutucava-o, da forma mais tradicional dos animes mesmo.

- Daisuke?  
- A-aquilo... S-suga energia e... t-transfere pra e-ela? Quer dizer que... O tempo que eu usei a essência... Minha energia vital foi passada pra ela?  
- ... Daisuke? – o dragãozinho ficou preocupado.  
- ... Eu não posso morrer agora! Nem conquistei o amor da Hikari-chan!  
- E QUEM SE IMPORTA COM ISSO AGORA? – V-mon pisa em seu pé, indignado – DAISUKE, NADA DE DRAMA! O IMPORTANTE AGORA É IMPEDIRMOS QUE A YAMI SE APODERE DO OBJETO!  
- Ai ai ai ai! Meu pé! *gota* - ficou pulando enquanto segurava o pé pisado, expressando dor.  
- A HIKARI NÃO É IMPORTANTE AGORA! E SIM SUA VIDA E A DIGITAL WORLD!

- Deixa de criancice! Eu pensei que você tinha mudado! Pensei que a essência tinha te feito cair na real! De que forma quer conquistar a Hikari e ser respeitado se você sempre age dessa forma?  
- V-mon...  
- O que?  
- Não pisa mais no meu pé! – socou a cabeça dele, bufando.  
- EI!  
- Isso foi pelo me pé!  
- Idiota! Eu me preocupei contigo até agora! É por sua culpa que nós estamos presos aqui!  
- É culpa da Jun por ter roubado meu despertador e me fazer perder o treino de futebol!  
- SILÊNCIO, CALEM-SE! – esbravejou Warlock.

Os briguento se calaram, temendo o mago.  
Isso lá é hora pra discutirem?

- ... Estão perdendo seu tempo à toa com essa gritaria. Se acalmem. – falou ele, em um tom sério.  
- Ok... Mas a culpa toda é da Jun mesmo! – sussurrou o menino.  
- ... Isso não interessa agora. O seu digimon tem toda razão, o importante é evitar que Yami pegue o objeto.  
- Hm... – leva sua mão até o queixo e começa a pensar.  
- Agora que você tem total controle sobre a essência... Creio que ela não irá mais enviar sua energia para ela. No entanto continuará sugando.  
- *doki* Ah tá, tá... - suspirou e pensou: E eu pensando que agora a essência não iria me prejudicar... *gota*  
- Eu posso entregar o objeto ao seu parceiro, como tenha sugerido antes... Mas não posso te assegurar que ele estará fora de perigo.  
- Eu irei segurá-la até que ele saia do castelo!  
- Mas Daisuke, se eu sair com ele, você ficará preso aqui! – contestou o amigo.  
- Relaxa, eu tenho um plano – disse, piscando o olho pra ele.  
- ... Geralmente seus planos nunca funcionam.  
- Aquele contra o Kuwagamon funcionou.  
- Aquele. E os outros?  
- ... *gota*  
- Está se arriscando de novo! Já não bastou o susto que me deu quando resolveu obrigar o Tortamon a lavar as mãos?  
- Confie em mim, V-mon. Vai tudo sair como planejado.  
- Não sei o que aconteceu entre você e o "Daisuke da essência"... Mas desta vez não permitirei que lute sozinho.

- Nós somos parceiros! Nós somos 2-top! Se você lutar contra a Yami eu lutarei também! Se ela está tão poderosa assim, juntos poderemos derrotá-la!

- ...  
- V-mon...  
- O que, Daisuke?  
- Desculpa aí, peguei toda ação só pra mim. Mas desta vez NÓS que vamos derrotar a "Hikari-chan invertida"! – sorriu e fez um sinal de positivo com a mão direita, um "jóia".  
- É ISSO AÍ! Vamos mostrar pra ela! – devolveu o gesto, saltitando e socando o ar para cima.

Uma forte aura é emanada da dupla. O que deixa Warlock e os outros felizes e confiantes. Yami seria finalmente derrotada... Será?

- Vejo que vocês possuem uma forte amizade. Minhas dúvidas foram respondidas. Eu darei o objeto a vocês. – concluiu o mago, indo em direção do pilar e abrindo a proteção de cristal.  
- Finalmente... Iremos descobrir o que é esse tal objeto poderoso – pensaram o quarteto: Daisuke, V-mon, Puroromon e Josefa.

Warlock tira de dentro da caixinha de cristal um item dourado.  
Um item bem familiar.

- ... Mas aquele não é... – disse V-mon, perplexo.  
- ... O _Digimental dos Milagres_? – completou o garoto, no mesmo estado.  
- Este é o objeto mágico que Yami tentou se apoderar há mil anos atrás. – Warlock mostrou o digimental aos quatro. O objeto flutuava em suas mãos.  
- Impossível... V-mon e eu vimos o Digimental antes! Quando o Digimon Kaiser...  
- Quinglongmon tinha dito aquela vez que o _Brasão da Bondade_ que foi transformado no Digimental! – lembrou o azulzinho.  
- Mas... Se eu soubesse que era um digimental... Ele pode ser usado por qualquer um?  
- Talvez sim, assim como você já usou o Digimental do Takeru!  
- Tenham juízo. E não deixem que ela encoste no Digimental. – disse o mago, entregando-o a Daisuke.  
- Heh, pode deixar! – deu um olhar confiante a ele e pegou o Digimental.  
- Eu abrirei uma passagem para que vocês possam voltar para a sala principal do castelo.  
- Ok... E obrigado, Warlock. Só me faz um favor?  
- Hm?  
- Não se transforme em um cara horroroso como meu amigo fez. Sério, ele era ridículo!  
- ... Ok... – piscou os olhos, confuso – Desejo-os boa sorte. E até algum dia.

Então o feiticeiro estalou seus dedos e o quarteto foi teleportado para a sala principal.  
A mesma sala por onde entraram pela passagem secreta.

Dai olha para os digimons enquanto o objeto levitava em suas mãos. V-mon estava sério e pronto para a batalha final. Josefa e Puroromon continuavam em silêncio... Afinal o que eles poderiam fazer agora para ajudar os dois amigos?

- ... Vocês saiam do castelo com o digimental. Nós vamos segurar a Yami o máximo que pudermos. – pronunciou o escolhido.  
- M-Mas... V-vocês v-vão c-conseguir s-sair do c-castelo? – perguntou a Wormmon.  
- Nós vamos sim, Josefa. Eu acredito no Daisuke – tranqüilizou V-mon.  
- Ok... Mesmo assim não demorem, puro. Queremos que todos aqui saiam são e salvos, puro! – falou Puroromon.  
- Não se preocupem. Todos nós vamos escapar daqui – assegurou Daisuke.

Dividiram-se em duplas. Josefa e Puroromon corriam para fora do castelo...  
Enquanto Daisuke e V-mon se direcionavam para os aposentos de Yami.

Correram por todos os corredores, subiram e desceram todas as escadas.  
Entraram por todas as portas, passaram por todas as passagens.

Até chegar nela. Na verdadeira inimiga.

- Então... vocês estão de volta. – disse ela, com um ar seco e de desprezo. Sentada numa janela, no topo da sala.  
- Sim, nós voltamos. – o goggle boy respondeu da mesma forma.  
- Onde está meu precioso Digimental?

- Vamos, o entregue.  
- Você o quer mesmo? – abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão.  
- Não seja tolo, garoto. Se não entregá-lo... Irei tomá-lo de você a força!  
- Kh...  
- E então?  
O garoto ri, ainda cabisbaixo: - Quero ver você tentar... Yami-sama. – sua voz se tornou mais séria e grossa.  
- ... O que você tem em mente Daisuke? – perguntou-se V-mon em sua mente, apenas observando.  
- Pois bem.. Você quem pediu. – saltou de lá e parou em sua frente.

- Eu o ordeno que me entregue! – aponta seu dedo indicador para Motomiya, manipulando a essência em seu corpo, mas para sua surpresa ele não se move.  
- Heh.  
- O que?

Logo ele levanta a cara e mira na garota sinistra. A chama ardia em seu olho esquerdo, e logo seu cabelo se torna escuro. Defere um golpe surpresa em Yami e a atira contra o chão.

- M-Mas c-como...  
- Você pegou o cara errado pra fazer um serviço sujo como esse, ok? Primeiro me seqüestra, tenta me transformar em seu lacaio e me obriga a pegar o Digimental para usá-lo a seu favor!  
- ... Eu não devia ter subestimado um escolhido. Mas não deve me subestimar também! – levantou-se, conjurou dardos e os lançou contra a dupla.  
- DAISUKE! – gritou V-mon.

O menino esquivou para os lados, e também tirou o seu parceiro da linha de ataque. A bruxa continuava a atacá-los daquela forma.

- Que plano idiota é esse? Desafiá-la dessa forma? – Vee deu uma bronca no parceiro suicida.  
- Está tudo sob o meu controle, V-mon. Nada de pânico. – disse, com a voz normal.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Se acalma! Temos que segurá-la aqui até que Josefa e Puroromon consigam sair!

Yami continuava a atirar dardos e o valente escolhido a desviar deles. Até que um momento ele parte para o ataque. Desfere um pontapé contra a feiticeira.

Ela bloqueia com seu braço esquerdo, e ataca-o com a mão livre. Materializa uma lâmina e realiza um golpe direto. Daisuke desvia e continua a base dos punhos, escapando dos ataques da inimiga.

V-mon apenas observava aquilo. Tentou entrar na briga, mas o companheiro o disse para esperar o momento certo.

- Acha que vai me derrotar, humano? Eu suguei toda a energia vital de outros prisioneiros! E isso me tornou mais poderosa que aquele idiota do Warlock! Eu sou invencível! – continua atacando-o.  
- Como sabe que eu encontrei o Warlock? – indagou, enquanto se esquivava e desferia um soco.  
- Hah, Warlock se trancafiou no labirinto para me impedir de pegar o Digimental. – bloqueou o ataque com o braço esquerdo – E ocultou a entrada. Além de conjurar um feitiço que me repeliu da primeira vez. – ataca-o.  
- Eles tinham razão. Você não é boazinha, é uma interesseira mesmo! Pena que é tão bonita e lembra a garota que eu amo! – esquivou para o lado e contra-atacou – Ao contrário da Hikari-chan... Você é uma pessoa interesseira, impura e mal-intencionada!  
- Hahah, eu te lembro uma pessoa do seu mundo, humano? – bloqueia, ataca-o – Por isso não está lutando a sério? Tens medo de me matar só porque lembro a sua preciosa garota? – seu um sorriso diabólico.

Por um instante Daisuke não conseguiu desviar de um ataque e recebeu um corte no rosto. V-mon ficou horrorizado:

- DAISUKE!  
- Kh! S-sua... – recuou, colocando a mão no corte. Por sorte não foi profundo e era pequeno. Tirou a mão e viu um pouco de sangue do ataque em seus dedos.  
- Desista logo. – o seu olhar era maquiavélico. A jovem parte pra cima com a arma para mais um golpe direto.  
- Ela... lembra a Hikari mas se eu hesitar... Acabarei morrendo aqui! E não só eu como o V-mon, Josefa, Puroromon e até MiyaShurimon e Warlock! – pensou, engolindo a seco.  
- HUMANO IDIOTA, VAI PAGAR POR ME DESAFIAR!

Yami desfere o corte, mas algo empurra Daisuke e leva o golpe em seu lugar.  
O menino olha e...

- V-MON!  
- Ack! – o corte o atingiu no braço esquerdo – D-Dai, não hesite! E-ela não é a Hikari!  
- ... V-mon...  
-Hmpf. – partiu pra cima do digimon azulado – Não interrompa minha luta!  
- AAH!  
- DEIXE-O FORA DISSO! – se levantou e deu um murro na face da inimiga com toda a sua força, atirando-a contra o chão. A lâmina desapareceu num segundo.  
- S-seu...  
- Daisuke! Me faça evoluir agora! – sugeriu o parceiro.  
- Ainda não, ainda não... Eles devem estar no castelo ainda e...

Um vulto surge num canto, segurando os dois amigos do time 2-top.  
Era Okami. Ele havia pego os digimons tão rápido.

- DAISUKE-SAMA, PURO!  
- N-NOS P-PERDOE!

- DROGA! – o jovem arregalou os olhos, nervoso.  
- Heheh... Bom trabalho, José. – disse a vilã, levantando se do chão e criando outra lâmina.  
- ... Não me chama de José! - bufou o lobo, chateado.

- DAISUKE, CUIDADO! – alertou o dragãozinho, vendo Yami correndo na sua direção.  
- O que fazer agora, humano? - perguntou Yami.

Mas era tarde demais. A lâmina atinge...

Uma Shuriken.

- Mi-Miya? – Daisuke se surpreendeu.  
- DAISUKE-KUN, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – virou-se para ele, usando a Shuriken como escudo para proteger ela e Motomiya – ATAQUE-A!  
- M-Mas ela...  
- Da onde você saiu? – Yami se mostrou aborrecida com a chegada da sentinela.  
- Do labirinto, "amada" Yami. – justificou o Warlock, disparando uma rajada mágica contra a bruxa. O golpe não foi muito efeito, porém a afastou dos dois amigos.

- Warlock! – o digimon azul sorriu.  
- Escolhido, A Yami está tentando te intimidar! Não caia nos truques dela!  
- É fácil falar... – resmungou Motomiya – Ela... Ela lembra a Hikari-chan!  
- Ficou escondido e só agora resolveu voltar? – Yami atacou Warlock com a arma, mas MiyaShurimon bloqueou outra vez.  
- Fica longe do meu mestre, sua criatura horrorosa! – esbravejou ela.  
- Daisuke! Você não pode ficar assim! – V-mon correu até ele e o encarou – Não vamos lutar? Não vamos pra casa? Não vamos proteger a Digital World mais uma vez?  
- ... E-eu...  
- VOCÊ JÁ SE VIU NESSA SITUAÇÃO ANTES, LEMBRA?

Um rápido flash passa na mente do menino: Lembrou-se de quando o Digimon Kaiser controlou o parceiro de Taichi e o fez evoluir para Metal Greymon (vírus). E por hesitar em lutar quase perderam o dino laranja.  
Mas só quando ele admitiu estar errado que o Digimental da Amizade reagiu e com a nova evolução libertaram Agumon.

Daisuke ficou parado ali... Naquela lembrança. Naquele dia. Até que acordou do "sonho" e viu a realidade: Yami aproveitara e o atacara com tudo. Mas não o acertou porque V-mon se colou a frente e levou o corte. Caiu aos seus pés... Enfraquecido.

Os demais foram derrotados por Okami e outros dois Garurumons pretos.  
A essência também havia acabado. A sorte voltou-se contra ele.

- V-MON!  
- Kh... D-Dai-chan..  
- Que insolente. Se meteu na frente. – disse a menina, preparando-se para atacar o escolhido.  
- Vee... – ajoelhou-se e pegou o amigo no colo – A culpa é minha... eu não devia ter entrado na floresta sozinho... Não devia! – confessou, atônito.  
- Não se preocupe... Ele não morreu ainda. Vou matar os dois juntinhos... – abriu outro sorriso sinistro em seu rosto e partiu pra cima.  
- Morrer... aqui...? E deixar... a Digital World em perigo? Deixar meus amigos a sua mercê...? Eu... eu posso ter gastado toda a essência... Mas... – deixou o azulzinho no chão, se levantou e andou até ela, sério – EU NÃO VOU DESISTIR SE É O QUE QUER! – berrou, fitando-a nos olhos.

De repente, o objeto que estava nas mãos de Okami começou a brilhar.  
O brilho cegou o lobo, que soltou o Digimental. E este veio até Daisuke.

Mas diferente do que deveria acontecer... O Digimental dos Milagres fez o menino "evoluir".

_**Daisuke evolução armor para...**__**  
**__**Brilho dos Milagres, DaiMagnamon!**_

Todos olharam surpresos para aquilo. Um humano usar um Digimental? Isso era possível?

- I-Impossível! – Yami ficou aterrorizada. Ela temia que ou Daisuke ou V-mon usasse o poder do Digimental contra ela.  
- D-Daisuke... E-evoluiu? – V-mon virou a cabeça para o lado e viu, com uma visão meio turva, o parceiro reluzindo.

- ... Huh? O D-Digimental... – pensava enquanto olhava para si mesmo o jovem Motomiya. Estava usando a armadura de Magnamon, por baixo dela estava com uma camisa e calça azuis Seus tênis se tornaram amarelos.  
- E-eu... evoluí? – disse, tocando em seu rosto e sentindo o elmo a armadura dourada.

-D-droga! Isso é injusto! – reclamava Yami.  
- ... Injusto? – o goggle boy a encarou mais uma vez – Injusto é o que você fez ao Warlock, que sempre te amou e tentou te conquistar! Injusto é o que você fez aos meus amigos... Injusto é você ter atacado o V-mon quando eu disse que esta briga é só entre nós!  
- Seu... seu...  
- Antes eu evitei lutar por causa da sua aparência... Você me lembra a Hikari-chan. Mas ela NUNCA faria essas crueldades! Ela é uma pessoa boa, ao contrário de você!  
- Kh... CALE-SE!

Yami o atacou com a lâmina, mas esta foi quebrada quando Daisuke bloqueou o golpe com o bracelete da mão direita.

- N-não! – recuou, nervosa.  
- Chega, Yami. Acabou. Você não vai mais fazer mal a ninguém! A nenhum digimon ou humano. – andou até ela, sério.  
- S-Se afaste de mim! – continuava andando para trás enquanto o escolhido caminhava até ela.

- D-Daisuke... – disse o azulzinho, com uma voz fraca – U-use... o Extreme Jihad... nela...  
- T-Tudo menos a luz! – gritava a bruxa.  
- ... Yami... Sinto muito, mas... Não tenho confiança em você. – o menino se sentia mal por ter de fazer aquilo... Afinal ela tinha a aparência da Yagami.  
- P-por favor! – implorou.  
- ... V-mon, Warlock, MiyaShurimon, Josefa, Puroromon... Eu não consigo. – suspirou.  
- Se a deixar viver, ela irá tentar se apoderar da Digital World! – gritou MiyaShurimon e Warlock.  
- E-Eles t-tem r-razão! – concordou a albina.  
- Sim, puro!

- ... Vocês n-não entendem! Eu não consigo! Ela... Ela lembra a Hikari! E ainda a vejo como a minha amiga e não como uma bruxa sinistra que me capturou e forçou a ir atrás do Digimental!  
- ... D-Daisuke... Faça... o que é certo. S-Siga o seu coração... – disse V-mon, sorrindo para ele.  
- V-mon... – fitou os olhos no azulzinho.

O Goggle Boy ficou em silêncio. Não podia matar Yami, ele não tinha forças para isso.  
Mas os outros precisavam dele. Ele tinha que derrotá-la para ter sua liberdade e a dos amigos.

De certa forma, a decisão do garoto foi...

Deixar Yami de lado e libertar os outros, nocauteando os Garurumons negros. Yami aproveitou para escapar daquela sala e se esconder em outra antes que o escolhido tivesse a capacidade de eliminá-la com o poder da luz dourada. Okami e os servos dela também fugiram.

- Warlock... poderia curar o V-mon? – pediu Daisuke.  
- Sim... – o mago correu até o parceiro e começou a curá-lo.  
- Por que... Por que você a deixou fugir? – MiyaShurimon o encarou de perto, furiosa.  
- Conseguiria eliminar alguém parecido com uma pessoa que você ame tanto? – devolveu o olhar.  
- ... – a sentinela calou-se, ficou pensativa. Ele a venceu com aquele argumento.  
- E também... o seu mestre ainda sente algo por ela. – disse, olhando para Warlock, que estava meio abatido com o ocorrido – Eu não conseguiria fazer isto.

O mago terminou de curar V-mon, que se levanta renovado. Dai vai até ele e dá um cascudo.

- Outch! Por que fez isso?  
- Porque você quase me matou de susto! Pensei que estivesse morto! - resmungou.  
- ... Ah, agora sentiu o que eu senti quando resolveu brincar com um Liamon, com um Kuwagamon e com um Tortamon?

- Dai-chan, você ficou maneiro assim! – elogiou com os olhos brilhando, admirando o garoto com a armadura de Magnamon.  
- Ahn... Agora que ela escapou... Não deveríamos aproveitar o tempo e sair daqui logo? Quero dizer... OLHA A HORA! Meus pais devem estar preocupados com a minha demora!  
- Ahn, sim, sim... Os digimons do campo também... Passamos a tarde toda aqui.  
- .. Assim que saírem o castelo desaparecerá, puro? – questionou Puroromon.  
- Na verdade ele só se tornará oculto. Yami quem o tornava visível. – explicou MiyaShurimon – Aquela bruxa fazia isso até conseguir encontrar uma vítima que pudesse pegar o Digimental para ela.  
- Entendo... – disse o menino.  
- E parece que ela conseguiu encontrar... mas ele não agiu do jeito que ela esperava – suspirou aliviado Warlock – Aproveite a chance e saiam os quatro daqui. Yami só está esperando que você abaixe a guarda para matá-lo e roubar o objeto.  
- Yosh... Obrigado pessoal... Espero que... Algum dia nós nos encontremos outra vez. – sorriu aos dois. Em seguida olhou para V-mon, Josefa e Puroromon – Vamos?  
- A-Aham.  
- Sim, Puro.  
- Warlock, MiyaShurimon... Por favor, se cuidem – pediu o azulzinho.  
- Não se preocupem conosco – falou o mago – Nós ficaremos bem.  
- Ok então. Até mais.

O quarteto se retira da sala, deixando apenas o feiticeiro e a sentinela.

- Mestre... Não acha que a Yami-sama... irá mandar o Okami atrás deles?  
- Talvez. Mas eu confio neste garoto. E creio que ela não fará nada agora. Ela tem medo da luz dourada.  
- Hmm... entendo.

Já do lado de fora...

- Nossa, já tá anoitecendo – comentou V-mon.  
- Depois dessa aventura maluca... nunca mais entro numa floresta suspeita sozinho. – idem a Daisuke, voltando ao normal.  
- O-obrigada... E-estava presa f-faz d-dois a-anos j-já. – agradeceu Josefa.  
- Disponha, amiga. – Vee fez um "jóia" pra ela, sorrindo.  
- Cara... estou exausto... Quero logo voltar pra casa – espreguiçou o menino.

Os quatro saem caminhando pela floresta, voltando para o campo.  
E quanto ao Digimental? Ele sumiu pelos céus.

Daisuke e os três amigos logo encontraram o grupo de digimons, que estavam a procura da dupla dinâmica.  
Um dos Bearmons os avista e avisa aos outros.

- EI, ELES VOLTARAM!  
- DAISUKE-SENPAI! – gritaram todos em coro, alegres.  
- Olá, pessoal! E-ei, esperaí! WHAA!

E a tropa toda pula no Goggle Boy, dando um giro completo em V-mon, Josefa e Puroromon. Ao olharem para sua frente vêem Daisuke se afogando em uma montanha de digimons... de novo.

- Ei! Ack! Me soltem! E-eu sei que os deixei preocupados mas... Estou ficando sem ar e estou cansado da batalha que tivemos!  
- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou os Bearmons.  
- O que aconteceu? – questionou os Gabumons.  
- Que batalha? – indagou os Elecmons.  
- Nós ficamos preocupados! – confessaram os Gaomons.

- P-pessoal, dessa forma vocês vão o matar sufocado... – gritou V-mon.

Os digimons saíram de cima do jovem, que ficou tonto com aquele abraço grupal. Via na cara dos pequeninos a preocupação que causara neles.  
Logo explicou o que tinha acontecido. Passaram mais algumas horas lá, até tarde.

A conversa só se encerrou depois que os dois se tocam...

- AH! ESTÁ TARDE E... ATÉ MAIS! – puxou o dragãozinho, pegou sua mochila e saiu feito uma bala, correndo para o portal.  
- AAAAH! – o berro de V-mon ecoou pelo campo, enquanto os digimons observavam a dupla desaparecer no horizonte.

Eles voltam...  
E saem da escola. O menino suspira enquanto caminha pela calçada.

- *phew* Ainda bem que conseguimos sair de lá...  
- Mas será que seus pais não ficaram preocupados? – Chibimon o olhava enquanto estava em seu ombro.  
- Nah, acho que não se passou tanto tempo assim e... hm? – percebe que o celular está tocando, o tira da mochila e o atende – Alô? Jun? Não, eu não roubei seu celular. Por sua culpa eu perdi o treino e tive que ficar vagando pelo parque! ... PEGOU O MEU DESPERTADOR SÓ PARA USAR AS PILHAS NO SEU WALKMAN? Ei! Isso não é justo! – continuou batendo boca com a irmã no celular.  
- Aiai... Não sei quem é mais maluco... se é o Daisuke ou a irmã dele... – suspirou a bolhinha azul.

_E assim encerrou-se aquele dia. Mesmo assim o pequeno Chibimon não entendeu uma coisa... Por que a aparência de Yami, Warlock e MiyaShurimon era igual a de Hikari, Ken e Miyako respectivamente?_


End file.
